


Papercut

by ohsehunseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Romance, best friends kyungsoo/sehun, other kpop group cameos - Freeform, rated M for violence, side pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunseoul/pseuds/ohsehunseoul
Summary: Summer nights and star lights can brighten up even the darkest of days.





	1. Chapter One

“I’m so glad you’re coming back to Seoul. I’m sorry about the circumstances, but I think you’ll feel a lot better once you get here. And besides,” Sehun sighed into the receiver, “It’s been far too long since I have seen you.”

Kyungsoo nodded, turning up the volume on his car speakers to hear Sehun better. “It has been a while. I just know that everything is going to be so different now. I’ll come visit you when I get into town.”

“Sounds good. Have the movers already brought all of your things?” Sehun asked. Kyungsoo heard a muffled argument on the other line. “Hey, I have to go, my boss is pissed. See you in a bit?”

“Sure, see you.”

Kyungsoo hung up the phone and continued his journey from Busan. It wasn’t too far, but Kyungsoo’s stomach flipped every time he thought about the circumstances.

Kyungsoo’s home life wasn’t anything short of miserable. His older brother of three years, Joon, was put on a pedestal his whole life. He was adored by his parents. His parents hated Kyungsoo, and he knew it. The physical and emotional scars that were permanently on him were a constant reminder of the trauma he went through. His brother was no exception—if anything, he was the worst to his baby brother. Kyungsoo would always remember going to his first day of school for three consecutive years fashioning a new broken bone. His brother was relentless, and Kyungsoo’s only blessing was having his brother leave to study abroad for college.

The only stability Kyungsoo had in his life was from his grandmother. Every summer, Kyungsoo spent his time in Seoul with her. She would teach him new recipes and read him his favorite books. She even went far enough to try to get custody of Kyungsoo, but the law sided with his parents. Kyungsoo was heartbroken, and so was she. When Kyungsoo would call her in the middle of the night, crying in his room, she would tell him, “If you ever feel lost, look up to the stars. My heart is always with you.” Her simple words were more than comforting to him. The first time she said it, he snuck out of class early and bought glow in the dark stars to cover the walls in his room with.

The news of her passing was extremely difficult for Kyungsoo. He had just finished his last semester in college and was packing the last of his boxes from his dorm to move in with her. He was told that she left him her home in Seoul. Kyungsoo was grateful, but he knew that it wouldn’t be the same without her. That was three months ago.

 

Kyungsoo finally made it to the neighborhood he knew all too well. Seoul had a special place in his heart. His grandmother’s home was the smallest in the neighborhood, as it existed long before the stretch of land was made a neighborhood. Her house was a modest three-bedroom two bath and barely two stories, while the homes around her were essentially mansions. Kyungsoo never cared for the other houses in the neighborhood, but one had always caught his eye. It was a street name down from his grandmother’s. His favorite feature of the house was the large sunroom that occupied the right side of the house. The sunroom was littered with beautiful plants and a comfortable looking sofa. I looked like a wonderful place to relax and bask in the sun.

The neighborhood was still as quaint as ever. Kyungsoo pulled his car into the garage and exited the vehicle. The next few hours were spent putting the rest of his things away. Before he left to meet Sehun, he took out his box of glow in the dark stars and placed them all over the walls of the bedroom. He nodded in satisfaction and sent a text to Sehun telling him he was on his way.

The walk to the café where Sehun worked was short, only a fifteen-minute walk. When Kyungsoo opened the door to the café, he saw the face of his long time best friend smile at him. The raven-haired boy dashed toward Kyungsoo and gave him a long-awaited hug.

“You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” Sehun said, releasing Kyungsoo from his grip.

Kyungsoo smiled back at Sehun. “I missed you a lot. How was studying in America?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It was great! Though, I didn’t feel at home, there. I’m glad to be back,” Sehun paused, “And, to be honest, I don’t think I remember any English.”

Kyungsoo laughed at his remark. Sehun was truly hopeless when it came to new languages, even in middle school.

“Hey, Soo? There’s someone I want you to meet.” Sehun said, leading Kyungsoo to the island table in front of the cash register. There sat a blonde-haired boy with delicate features. He immediately smiled at the two once they approached.

“Hi, you can call me Luhan. It’s nice to meet you. Sehun has told me a lot about you, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow at his long-time friend and looked back at Luhan. “It’s nice to meet you too, Luhan.”

Luhan offered Kyungsoo a smile. Kyungsoo took a seat next to Luhan as Sehun went behind the counter to bring him a glass of water.

“I wanted to offer you a job, since I know you just moved here. You know the bookstore just next to the café? I own it. That’s how I met Sehun about three years ago when I moved to Seoul from China. Anyway, I could use some extra help around the place,” Luhan paused, “What do you think?”

“Wow, thank you, Luhan. I would love to work with you.” Kyungsoo smiled, pushing his obsidian hair from his face.

Luhan’s face lit up. “Great! Let’s exchange numbers, so I can give you a schedule. Oh, and there’s no uniform, so don’t worry.”

Kyungsoo ordered two servings of Japchae, and enjoyed them with Luhan. The two were laughing at a joke Luhan made about Sehun, when they heard a crash from the kitchen. Sehun rolled his eyes when he heard the sound, focusing his attention on the two in front of him laughing.

“Is someone hurt? That didn’t sound pleasant.” Kyungsoo asked, eyeing he kitchen.

“It was more than likely Chanyeol. You know that lanky waiter that has been walking by? He’s the least graceful person you’ll ever meet.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Chanyeol said, exiting the kitchen to get ice from the cooler. Kyungsoo eyed the brunette as he shoved ice into a plastic bag and put it on his elbow.

“It’s the truth and you know it.” Sehun remarked, picking up the empty plates in front of Luhan and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pulled out cash to pay, only to have it shoved back at him by Luhan.

“Not on my watch, Kyungsoo. And besides, you’re on my tab and I get the boyfriend discount—also known as free or Sehun sleeps outside.”

Kyungsoo stifled his laughter with his hand. “Duly noted. I wouldn’t want Sehun to catch a cold in this weather. “

The trio continued to chat, until Luhan offered to show Kyungsoo the bookstore. Kyungsoo had always loved the smell of books, so the door opening to the scent was refreshing. The bookstore was quaint and littered with books. Luhan explained to Kyungsoo how the next day was going to be extremely busy, as an author under the penname Kai recently released a book that has been sold out everywhere, and Luhan had just received a new shipment.

Once Luhan completed the tour, he showed Kyungsoo the other stores in the shopping plaza. Next to his bookstore was a tattoo parlor, and next to that was a flower shop. Just behind the plaza was a dance studio. Luhan waved to the owner of the tattoo parlor, a tall brunette with cat eyes who was opening his shop, as they made their way back to the café. When they made it back, Kyungsoo ordered a coffee to go. Upon waiting, he admired the new snow fall outside through the windows of the café. He watched as people bundled further into their scarves and rubbed their hands together for warmth. He smiled when he saw the couples latch onto each other to conserve body heat. What he had a delayed reaction to was the figure sitting on the bench outside of the café. He didn’t notice them when he and Luhan walked back into the café. He couldn’t see their face, but they had their hands around a hot cup of tea. Their rosegold locks were tousled from the wind. Kyungsoo wondered why they didn’t come inside, but shrugged it off when his name was called. He said goodbye to everyone and left the café. He couldn’t help but spare a glance at the individual sitting on the bench. Though they were wearing a facemask, Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity when they made eye contact. He immediately averted his attention when he looked into the eyes of the other boy and made his way back home.

Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting the window on the front of his grandmother’s house next to the door to be broken. Kyungsoo skeptically walked over to examine the damage. It looked like a rock had been thrown through his window. He unlocked his door and entered his home. The break wasn’t big enough for someone to have come through, so he concluded it must have been some kids in the neighborhood and to call someone to repair it. For now, he used the cardboard from one of his moving boxes and taped it to the window.

Kyungsoo removed his jacket once he was properly warmed up and sat on the couch. He enjoyed his time seeing Sehun again and was grateful for the job from Luhan. However, he still couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Ever since his parent’s passing, he has had nightmares about them attacking him. Though they’re gone, the permanent physical and emotional scars they left on him remain, let alone what his brother did to him. Kyungsoo was thankful his brother was staying in the United States even after he finished college.

Hours had passed, and Kyungsoo’s attention was focused so intensely on the drama he had on television, that he almost didn’t feel his phone vibrate from receiving a message. Kyungsoo sat up on his bed and opened his messages.

10:03pm

_From: Luhan_

yo its luhan!! would you be able to cover tomorrow by yourself like ill pop in and out, my other employee jongdae called out. I don’t even know why?? all I heard was lots of complaining and i honestly did not want to hear it anymore lmao u feel

10:05pm

_To: Luhan_

Yeah man no worries

I used to work in retail in high school so I got this

10:08pm

_From: Luhan_

yoooo youre the best ill make sehun bring u some bubble tea tomorrow my dude. if u can be there tomorrow at 10am that would be great thanks!!

Kyungsoo replied with a ‘you bet’ and smiley face before setting his phone down. He was exhausted and knew he had a long day ahead of him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: Violence. Please read with discretion.

Kyungsoo woke up at 9:00am, surprisingly later than expected. He quickly got out of bed and showered. He threw on a white turtleneck and black jeans, before grabbing his beige overcoat and running out the door. When he made it to the bookstore, it was 9:45am, so he ordered two coffees from Chanyeol.

“They’ll be out in a minute,” The tall brunette said. He looked more like a model than a café employee when Kyungsoo inspected him further.

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo smiled, “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way. I’m sure I’ll see you around a bit. I started working next door.”

“Oh, you’re Kyungsoo? It’s really nice to meet you, then. Sehun mentioned you to me.”

Kyungsoo watched Chanyeol make his coffee. He was extremely grateful that Sehun was excited to have him back. Sehun was the only person that knew what Kyungsoo went through.

Kyungsoo waved goodbye as he made his way to the bookstore. He opened the door and saw Luhan behind the counter. Sehun stood at his side, his hand placed on Luhan’s back as they looked through papers Luhan was holding. They both looked up when they heard the bell on the door chime.

“Kyungsoo! Good morning!” Luhan said, walking over to greet him. Kyungsoo handed Luhan a coffee and followed him behind the counter.

“Okay, Kai’s books are in the backroom. They go on that table over there,” Luhan pointed at an empty table. “They’re going to sell out really quickly, so make sure you snag a book before you stock them. Luhan winked at Kyungsoo.

“I’ll be in the café if you need me at any time, okay? Don’t hesitate to send me a ‘help’ text if too many fangirls mob you.” Sehun handed Kyungsoo the nametag on the counter.

“Like I said, I’ll pop in and out. Sehun and I have finally saved up enough money to get our dream apartment in Seoul, so I’m stopping by the complex to sign some paperwork.”

“Well, best of luck with that. I’ll get the table set up before customers come in. I’m sure they’ll be lining up soon enough if this Kai guy is as popular as you make him out to be.”

Luhan and Sehun left the bookstore, and Kyungsoo went into the back to retrieve Kai’s books. He took one out to look at it. The book sleeve was nearly all black, except for an image of papers falling. The title of the book was _Papercut_. He set the book he was holding aside and began to stock the rest of the books. He could fit 200 books on the table, and he knew that 200 more were in the back. Satisfied with the organization on the table, he switched the sign to open and returned to the cash register.

It didn’t take long for customers to enter the bookstore. They were all there mainly for Kai’s book and the majority of them were females. Kyungsoo wondered if it was a romance novel, since not many men seemed to be purchasing the book. He had to snap out of his thoughts when the line to the pay began to grow. He quickly checked people out, making small talk along the way.

He couldn’t help hearing two teenage girls’ conversation about Kai.

“I tried finding more information on him, but it’s almost impossible!” One girl complained to the other.

“Me too, but I heard that he’s one of the most desirable men in Korea. He must look like a movie star.” The other responded, holding the book tightly to her chest.

“With how he wrote Seunghyub’s character so passionately in _Finding You,_ there’s no doubt!”

The girls continued babbling until they made their way to the register.

“Did you find everything you were looking for?” Kyungsoo asked, ringing up the two copies of _Papercut_.

“Yes, thank you,” The shorter girl responded.

 _‘I hope Kai looks like him!’_ She whispered to her friend.

He finished ringing the two up and looked over at the table, admiring how quickly the number of books once on it dwindled down. He would need to restock them soon enough.

It felt like hours of continuous purchases of the same book. The flow shortened around lunchtime, but he knew it would pick up afterwards. He quickly restocked the table and sat back down behind the counter. Since he had time to spare, he decided to read the first few pages of Kai’s book. A few pages turned into ten, which turned into twenty. Kyungsoo could see how people were sucked into Kai’s books. The main characters were portrayed as very realistic, rather than the ideal and perfect main character that is seen all too often in novels. Kyungsoo resonated with one of the two main characters, Jisoo. He hadn’t read much yet, but the other main character, Jaejin, watches a boy named Jisoo that came from a broken home and doesn’t have the courage to help him. He made it his mission as an adult to find the boy with the bruises. Jaejin wants to befriend the boy, but is too afraid after letting him down for so long.

He didn’t notice that anyone had walked in until he heard a cough from someone at the register.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Kyungsoo stood up and scanned their book. He looked at the table with Kai’s books to see people surrounding it. What he took more note of was the guy with his back against the wall near the front door, watching them as well. Kyungsoo furrowed his brow in curiosity. He felt a sense of familiarity again. He could have sworn it was the same guy sitting on the bench outside of the café yesterday. He was still wearing a mask, but Kyungsoo could still recognize that he was extremely good looking. As soon as he looked away to bag the book, he looked up and he man was gone.

The rest of the day flew by. Kai’s books were all sold out by 2 in the afternoon, with Kyungsoo buying out the last one. Sehun did stop by to give him bubble tea, and Luhan checked on him. When customers weren’t in the bookstore, he read more of _Papercut._ Kyungsoo hated to admit it, but he was immersed in the book. He hadn’t even realized that he forgot to eat anything that day until it became 6 in the afternoon and Luhan came back to the bookstore to close it.

“Enjoying the book?” Luhan asked, patting Kyungsoo on the shoulder. Over half of the book was read. Kyungsoo bookmarked the page and closed it.

“I have to admit it’s amazing. We sold out really quickly, too.” He said.

“That’s great! I bet you’re exhausted. Do you want to get something to eat at the café?” Luhan asked.

Kyungsoo stood up, feeling dizzy from the lack of food in his stomach. He put the book in his bag and the duo headed to the café. They ordered their meals and Sehun joined once he got off of his shift. Once they were done, Kyungsoo waved goodbye and began his journey home. He put in his headphones and listened to F.T. Island on his way home. Once he made is home, he unlocked his door and entered his home. He felt a strange sense of dread, but he ignored it and removed his overcoat, placing it on the coat hanger near his door. He placed a quick call to a repairman, who told him he could fix his window tomorrow afternoon.

Kyungsoo went up the stairs to his room. He eyed his bedroom door curiously, as he vividly remembered closing it on his way out. When he peeked through the door, he saw a figure sitting on his bed. Kyungsoo immediately walked back and tried to run, but a tug on his wrist stopped him. He knew too well who it was before he even looked.

“You’re not even going to say hello to your big brother, Kyungsoo? You haven’t seen me in years, isn’t that right?” Joon said, keeping his grip on Kyungsoo’s wrist tightly. His brother looked different than when he last saw him; taller and stronger. His predominant features looked more vicious than he remembered.

“What are you doing here?” Kyungsoo asked, attempting to tear his wrist away from his brother’s grip.

“Well, you’re a smart boy. Put the pieces together. That old hag dies, and I got nothing. You got everything. I say we share the wealth, now don’t you?” Joon grinned.

“You never even loved her! What makes you think you deserve anything?” Kyungsoo said through gritted teach. “And, besides,” he paused, “Mom and dad left you everything!”

His brother laughed in his face. “Listen. When I want something, I get it. You didn’t think I had this planned? The broken window? That was me yesterday. I knew you wouldn’t ever think I would be back in Korea, but surprise.” Joon’s voice was full of venom.

“Get out.” Kyungsoo said.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” He brother raised his voice.

“I said get out. Right now, Joon!” Kyungsoo glared at his brother.

Joon shook his head. “I don’t think so. I just want to let you know that you’re going to pay for that.”

Before Kyungsoo could take in his brother’s words, he was smashed into the wall of his bedroom. His head immediately felt like it was going to explode. Kyungsoo backed up against the wall. His brother marched toward him and held him by his hair. He sent a punch directly into Kyungsoo’s stomach and a knee went into his ribcage. Kyungsoo could only see red. He couldn’t believe his brother was back and he was disgusted by how he disrespected their late grandmother. Kyungsoo lifted his fist, despite the pain radiating in his ribcage and punched his brother in the face. His brother stumbled back and grinned—spitting blood on the ground. When Kyungsoo tried to push past him, his brother grabbed him once more by the wrist. His strength outweighed Kyungsoo. His brother dragged Kyungsoo by the wrist to the stairs. He sent another kick to his chest, causing Kyungsoo to crumble to the ground. With Kyungsoo’s wrist on the stair, his brother lifted his foot and used all of his strength to stomp on Kyungsoo’s forearm. Kyungsoo heard a loud ‘crunch,’ but was in too much shock to feel the pain. His brother’s final blow was kicking Kyungsoo down the stairs, sending him crashing into the wall on the ground floor. His brother swiftly went down the stairs and looked at Kyungsoo. He bent down to meet his brother’s eyes.

“I’ll be back, Kyungsoo. Rethink your decision, okay?” Joon gave one of his signature smiles to Kyungsoo. Before getting up, Joon adjusted the ring on his finger and used the edge of the gem in it to place a cut on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

His brother got up and opened the door. “Feels like old times, now doesn’t it, Kyungsoo?”

His brother exited the house, and Kyungsoo remained in a ball on the ground. Tears began to flow down his face, catching the cut on his cheek. His left arm was limp when he tried to move it and the adrenaline started to fade away, allowing him to feel the pain over his body. After thirty minutes of laying on the ground, Kyungsoo managed to sit up. The pain was too much, so Kyungsoo slid against the wall and pulled out his phone. He pondered calling the police, but he knew his brother was too clever to be caught. Instead, he dialed Sehun’s number.

“Hello?” Sehun asked from the other line.

“Sehun, I need help.” Kyungsoo practically whined into the phone.

“Kyungsoo? Are you okay?” Sehun said into the receiver. His voice sounded worried.

“For now, please come quickly.” Kyungsoo said, hanging up the phone before Sehun could even reply.

Kyungsoo didn’t know how much time went by until he heard a car door slam shut and his front door open.

“Kyungsoo? Ky-“ Sehun halted when he saw Kyungsoo on the ground. Luhan came running in not long after Sehun. They both bent down to Kyungsoo.

“Oh my God, what happened?” Luhan asked, eyes watering.

Sehun looked at Kyungsoo. “I think I know. It was Joon, wasn’t it” Sehun’s voice sounded harsh and angry.

Kyungsoo could only offer a grunt. “He broke in, demanded the house. He’s back, Sehun.” His voice was shaky.

“Okay, let’s get you up. We’re going to the hospital.” Luhan said, going to grab Kyungsoo’s wrist, but stopping when he saw his forearm twisting into an unnatural position.

“No, we can’t. He’ll know.”

“So what if he knows? This Joon guy sounds lika a monster. You’re injured!” Luhan practically shouted.

Both Sehun and Kyungsoo looked at each other.

“Kyungsoo’s family is known around these parts. His parents embezzled money from the Jeong Corporation. His name is slandered. They’ll laugh in his face if they see Kyungsoo’s last name.” Sehun offered. The Jeong Corporation owned the hospitals in Seoul and Busan. Kyungsoo’s mother had worked as a nurse in Busan and had embezzled millions from them. Even the doctors in the area were hesitant of taking Kyungsoo as a patient when he needed a checkup his second year in college.

Luhan’ frowned at the news and helped lift Kyungsoo from his side and Sehun had him from the other. Kyungsoo groaned in pain.

“I have a better plan. You know Chanyeol? He’s working at the café, but he’s also in nursing school. We can see if he can help.”

The two dragged Kyungsoo outside and to Luhan’s car. The pain was so intense, that Kyungsoo’s vision was blurry. He could have sworn he saw the same guy from the bookstore running toward their direction, a lit cigarette falling from his lips.

Kyungsoo’s eyes began to close, and Luhan had to periodically slap him across the face. If he had a concussion, passing out or sleeping could worsen the concussion.

“What happened?” Kyungsoo heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

“He’s badly hurt. We need to get him into the car.” Kyungsoo heard Sehun say.

Luhan lightly slapped Kyungsoo’s face.

“Let me help.” The voice said. Kyungsoo felt himself being gently placed in the car and Sehun saying thank you.

The doors closed and Sehun began driving.

“Who was that?” Kyungsoo heard Luhan ask Sehun. Kyungsoo was laying in the backseat with his head in Luhan’s lap.

“No idea.” Sehun’s voice said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope anyone reading enjoys the chapter! I think I am going to post until chapter four today and then possibly post to the last chapter with one a day!  
> Instagram and Tumblr: ohsehunseoul


	3. Chapter Three

Kyungsoo woke up with four faces staring at him.

“Kyungsoo! You’re awake.” Sehun said, relief washing over his face.

Kyungsoo began to sit up, only to be pushed down by Chanyeol. The usual smiling Chanyeol was replaced with a furrowed brow and sad eyes. Next to him was an individual Kyungsoo didn’t recognize. A caramel haired boy wearing circle rimmed glasses looked at him.

“Hi, Kyungsoo. I’m Baekhyun. I’m in the police academy.” Baekhyun sent a gentle smile to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looked at Sehun. “You told the cops?”

“No, no!” Sehun quickly retorted, “Baek here is Chanyeol’s fiancé. He won’t tell officials anything you don’t want him to. He will, however, keep an eye on you and Joon. You don’t get a choice in that matter. He’s going to check up Joon’s background history.”

“You also need to relax. You have three bruised ribs and a broken arm. We can’t do anything about the ribs except have you be cautious, but your arm is going to be in that cast for a while.”  Chanyeol said, pushing his brunette hair from his forehead.

Kyungsoo looked down at his arm, and surely enough, he had a cast on it. “How did you manage to do this?” Kyungsoo asked, nodding at his arm.

“Oh, I bring home the equipment for casting all of the time. These three have all been victim to my handiwork, so I like to say I’m pretty experienced.” Chanyeol smiled.

Kyungsoo laughed. He already felt better knowing that he had people to help him, but in the pit of his stomach, he knew that the future was hazy with his brother back in it.

“Now, can you tell us everything that happened? Don’t leave anything out.” Baekhyun asked, pulling out a notebook.

Kyungsoo shared the events with the four. He watched as their expressions changed with every word he said. When he finished, Baekhyun put his notebook away and told him he would run some background checks. Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo some painkillers and told him that he could rest at their home for as long as he wanted. Kyungsoo felt mildly uncomfortable staying there, as he didn’t know Baekhyun and Chanyeol all that well, but he could tell they had good hearts. Sehun promised to check on him every day, and Luhan told him that he didn’t need to worry about coming back into work until he was sure he was okay.

The ‘vacation’ at the Byun and Park household wasn’t bad at all—in fact, it was quite pleasant. Kyungsoo learned that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were quite the duo, with Baekhyun cracking jokes and Chanyeol collapsing in a fit of laughter. Baekhyun also prepared food for them every day.

Soon enough, a week had passed, and Chanyeol had deemed him well enough to go home. Kyungsoo promised to repay them, though they insisted it was okay. They finally budged when Kyungsoo promised that he would make dinner for everyone once he felt better. As Kyungsoo was leaving, Baekhyun pulled him aside.

“I have a buddy in the academy with me, Junmyeon. Don’t worry, he’s harmless. He is going to keep watch at your house for a couple of nights.”

Kyungsoo thanked him and Chanyeol drove Kyungsoo back to his house. Kyungsoo felt relief wash over him when he saw his window repaired. He would have to call and pay over the phone. Though Kyungsoo practically spent the last week sleeping, his eyelids were heavy. He went into his room to change and lay down. Before sleeping, he sent a text to Luhan

9:10pm

To: Luhan

_Im going in tomorrow if that’s okay!!_

9:13pm

From: Luhan

_u sure?_

9:22pm

To: Luhan

_yeah I’ll get stir crazy if I don’t_

9:24pm

From: Luhan

_ok bud!! Jongdae will be happy to have a day off. ill let him know_

Kyungsoo passed out not even a third of the way through his movie.

…

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.” Luhan smiled at Kyungsoo and pulled him into a gentle hug.

“It’s good to be back.” Kyungsoo said. The cut on his cheek was still present, but only as a healing wound.

“How was getting ready with that thing on your arm?” Luhan pointed to the cast.

Kyungsoo dramatically exhaled. “Not easy. It took me almost ten minutes just to get my sweater on!” The two laughed. Luhan opted to stay and chat with Kyungsoo for a bit before he left to take care of other errands. Luhan was expressing his excitement about being approved for the apartment, while Kyungsoo congratulated him. When Luhan was putting on his jacket to head out, the front door chimed. In came the mystery boy that Kyungsoo had seen all too often. He was still far away, but Kyungsoo could tell it was him.

Luhan leaned to Kyungsoo. “This guy has come in here every single day and just wanders the bookstore.” Luhan whispers to Kyungsoo, not mentioning that he was the one that helped put Kyungsoo in the car.

The guy must have not noticed Kyungsoo yet, as Kyungsoo was leaning against the wall behind the register. He nodded at Luhan’s remark.

“Anyway, I have to go! I’m getting the keys for the place. See you!” Luhan waved at Kyungsoo before exiting the bookstore. At that moment, Kyungsoo locked eyes with the mystery boy. Today, he wasn’t wearing a facemask. Kyungsoo could make out his sharp features, since the boy had walked closer. His hair looked windswept, yet perfectly styled. He had delicate, yet intense eyes that matched perfectly with his chiseled jawline and full lips. He was fashioning a pair of sweatpants and a black jacket. The boy averted his stare and wandered to one of the bookshelves. Kyungsoo watched his eyes rake over the empty table that used to have Kai’s books on it.

As Kyungsoo waited for the boy to make his purchase, he decided to take his time to catch up on _Papercut_ , as he was unable to read it for a week. He only made it a couple of pages in when he saw the boy making his way toward him. An odd sense of familiarity hit Kyungsoo. He put his book on the counter and stood in front of the register.

The boy placed a copy of a well-known horror novel on the counter and looked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo had to turn his head up to look at the taller.

“Hi, Kyungsoo.” The other said, eyes widening at his statement immediately after he said it, “Sorry, I saw your nametag.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “No worries, umm…” Kyungsoo paused, not knowing the stranger’s name.

“Jongin.” He told Kyungsoo.

“No worries then, Jongin.”

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo picked up the book to scan it, nearly dropping it at first due to his cast. Nevertheless, he managed to scan it.

“Are you okay?” Jongin abruptly asked.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks. Just not used to this thing yet.” Kyungsoo replied, only half lying.

A comfortable silence settled between the two as Kyungsoo bagged the book. When he looked up at Jongin, he noticed him looking at the book on the counter.

“Have you read this?” Kyungsoo asked, nodding to the book.

Jongin had a small smile on his face. “Yeah, I have,” He paused, “Have you finished it?”

“Not yet,” Kyungsoo responded, “But it is amazing so far. It’s the first book written by Kai that I have ever read. The characters are so real and relatable that I just can’t put it down.”

Something in Jongin’s face changed, and he looked down, a tinge of red on his cheeks. “Yeah.” He said, barely over a whisper.

Jongin paid for his book and took the bag from the counter.

“Well, it was nice meeting you, Kyungsoo. I own the dance studio just behind the shopping center if you ever want to visit.” Jongin offered.

“Really? I’ve never been there. Maybe I should check it out sometime then.”

“Definitely.” Jongin smiled, almost smirked at Kyungsoo.

When Jongin left, Kyungsoo continued to read _Papercut_. He felt somewhat distracted for an unknown reason.

The day passed by quickly, and Kyungsoo closed the shop after he got a text from Luhan saying he wouldn’t be able to do it. Kyungsoo made his way to the café to get some warm Jjamppong to battle the cold weather outside. He opened the café doors to see Jongin sitting in the corner of the café reading the book he purchased. Kyungsoo didn’t know why, but his legs did his thinking and he ended up behind Jongin.

“You know, I’m more of a post-apocalyptic story guy, but I have to admit, that’s a good book.”

Jongin jumped at the anonymous voice and clutched his chest. Kyungsoo felt bad for scaring the boy.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!” Kyungsoo apologized profusely. Once Jongin calmed down, he lightly laughed.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean to.”

“I’ll make it up to you. Have you eaten yet?” Kyungsoo asked and his question was returned with a head shake. “Would you like to eat Jjamppong with me?”

Jongin’s face lit up. “That sounds nice.”

Kyungsoo slid into the seat across from Jongin and waved Chanyeol down.

“Hey, Kyungsoo! I’m glad to see you feeling better! What can I get you?” Chanyeol asked.

“Can I get an order of two hot chocolates and two jjamppong please?”

“Sure thing, I’ll have Sehun bring it out to you in a bit,” Chanyeol paused, “Our boss, Yifan, is talking to him. I think he’s in trouble.” Chanyeol put his finger up to his lips and walked away.

“You sure know everyone here, don’t you?” Jongin joked.

“I recently met Chanyeol, but he helped me out with something and I’ve gotten to know him pretty well. Sehun is my childhood best friend. I recently moved to Seoul and reconnected with him.” Kyungsoo shared. Jongin hummed at his response. Kyungsoo turned to look in the direction of the kitchens to see Sehun walking his way with their drinks. Sehun shot him a curious look.

“Soo! How’s your arm?” Sehun set down the hot chocolates in front of Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“Broken,” Kyungsoo joked, “But I’m managing”

Sehun sighed. “That’s good to hear you’re managing. I get off in an hour. Walk you home?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I’ll be okay, thank you though. By the way, this is Jongin.”

Sehun eyed Jongin. “I think I’ve seen you around. Nice to formally meet you.” Sehun bowed to Jongin.

“Nice to meet you too.” Jongin smiled to Sehun.

Sehun left to go check on their order and the two discussed their lives.

“So, did you move here alone?” Jongin asked, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

“Yeah, I did. I was going to move in with my grandmother after college, but she unfortunately passed away. She was my best friend.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Kyungsoo.” Jongin put his hand on Kyungsoo’s as a sympathetic gesture.

“You didn’t know,” Kyungsoo glanced at their hands and then to Jongin, “What about you?”

Jongin took his hand back and ran it through his hair. “I don’t know my parents. I was a foster child my whole life. I went from place to place until I was of age and went to college. I was born and raised in Seoul, though.”

“You hold yourself quite well though. I’m sorry for what you went through.”

Jongin made a gesture with his hand, indicating it was not a big deal.

“I’m fine now, I really am,” Jongin paused, “Do you have any other family?”

Kyungsoo paused, the events from last week flashing through his thoughts. His expression must have been concerning, as Jongin quickly apologized.

“Sorry! I mean, um, well. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” Jongin sputtered out.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “My parents passed away. I, unfortunately,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath, “Have a brother.”

Jongin nodded slowly, eager to change the subject. Luckily, their meals came just in time. The two enjoyed the soup and Kyungsoo relaxed. Jongin was easy to talk to, and Kyungsoo appreciated that. He was glad he had made a friend on his own.

When they finished, Sehun came over to take their dishes.

“Sehun, a little bird told me your boss was talking to you. Are you in trouble?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh, no! Guess what? Yifan offered me a position as manager of the café!” Sehun exclaimed.

Kyungoo high-fived him. “Congratulations, Sehun!”

“Thank you! Luhan wants to have a celebratory get together at our new place tomorrow. What do you think?” Sehun asked.

“Sounds good. I’ll bring some soju. I can’t wait to see your new place, too.”

“I’m excited for you to,” Sehun said, “Oh, and Jongin, you’re welcome to come too.” Sehun looked in Jongin’s direction.

Jongin’s eyes widened, but a warm smile formed on his face. He nodded shyly. “Thank you, Sehun. And congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Sehun said, as he took the dishes and retreated to the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo paid for their meals and stood up, waving to Chanyeol who was passing by for another table. The two made their way outside.

“I’m going this way.” Kyungsoo pointed in the direction his home was.

“Actually, I am too. I’ll walk you home?” Jongin offered.

Kyungsoo reluctantly agreed, as he was worried the taller was going to be going out of his way. The two made small talk on their way to Kyungsoo’s home, periodically breathing into their hands for warmth.

“So, how about I give you my number, so we can discuss the party tomorrow? I don’t really know Sehun all too well, so I’m kind of nervous about it.” Jongin looked down bashfully. It was apparent that Jongin was a shy person, so Kyungsoo assured him with a hand on the shoulder.

“Sure. And don’t worry. At least you’ll know me. Kind of.” Kyungsoo laughed. Jongin handed Kyungsoo his phone and he entered his number. Kyungsoo handed Jongin’s phone back to him. They continued walking for a few minutes, until they made it in front of Kyungsoo’s home.

“Well, this is me. Text me, okay?” Kyungsoo said, rifling through his pockets for his keys.”

“Sure thing,” Jongin put his phone in his jacket pocket, “I actually live in this neighborhood, so if you need anything, I’m not too far away. See you!” Jongin waved and made his way down the sidewalk.

Kyungsoo went into his home and took a warm shower, before changing into pajamas and turning on the television in his bedroom. He looked at the stars plastered on his walls, smiling when he thought of his grandmother. Kyungsoo forgot about the television show he was watching when he continued reading _Papercut_.

Soon enough, his phone buzzed.

11:00 pm

_From: Sehun_

ayyy soo whats up what were you doing with jongin?? he seems like a nice guy he comes into the café a lot. anyway lu and i were thinking 8 tomorrow at out place???? he can give u the address tomorrow ok

11:02pm

_To: Sehun_

Yeah that works Ill just need to stop by the house after work tomorrow and then ill head over!! Jongin lives in my neighborhood (???) so maybe we can go together

11:06pm

_From: Sehun_

he does? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jongin was officially introduced in this chapter!  
> For anyone wondering, Jongin's outfit is heavily inspired by that clip of him at Yoo He Yeol's Sketchbook recording.  
> Also, don't worry, ot12 will be introduced in the next chapter!  
> Instagram and Tumblr: ohsehunseoul


	4. Chapter Four

“Oh, almost forgot the soju!” Kyungsoo ran back to his kitchen to grab the soju and came back.

Jongin groaned. “I forgot, I got beer at my place and forgot it. Mind if we stop by for a minute?” Jongin asked.

“It’s not a problem. It’s not like you live far.” Kyungsoo locked his door.

The two got into Jongin’s car. A very expensive looking car, Kyungsoo noted when he first saw it. Kyungsoo was not well informed on car types, but he could have sworn the symbol on the steering wheel was Ferrari. Jongin drove about less than a mile before they stopped.

“This is my place, I’ll be right back.” Jongin said, exiting the car.

Kyungsoo looked at the house that Jongin said was his and his mouth dropped open. It was the house that he adored with the sunroom. Kyungsoo couldn’t believe that Jongin lived in it. When Jongin got back in the car, Kyungsoo looked over to him.

“That’s your house?” Kyungsoo asked, still shocked.

“Yeah, has been solely mine for about three years.” He responded.

“Whenever I used to come to my grandmother’s as a child, I admired this house. It’s so beautiful. I can’t believe it’s yours. I’m surprised the family that lived in it sold it.”

Jongin smiled at the dark-haired boy. He still had secrets from Kyungsoo he wasn’t ready to share just yet. He started the put the car into reverse and the pair were on their way to the party. Whilst driving, Jongin shared the story of how he broke his arm by trying to pick up a Great Dane and falling back onto cement straight on his arm.

Kyungsoo wiped away tears from the corners of his eyes. “That’s hilarious. Kids are crazy, aren’t they? You’re no exception.”

Jongin looked at him and jutted out his bottom lip. “I was nineteen!”

…

Jongin parked in the parking garage of the complex and the pair entered the lobby. Kyungsoo looked proudly at the apartment building, knowing that his best friend got to achieve his dream of living in it. Kyungsoo pressed the button to floor eleven. Jongin hummed in the elevator on his way up, running a hand through his new hair. The two made it up and Kyungsoo rang the doorbell next to the silver plaque that read 1146.

The door swung open to reveal Sehun grinning and holding a cup full of some sort of alcoholic beverage.

“Kyungsoo! I’m glad to see you. You didn’t have trouble finding the place, did you?” He asked, while gesturing the two in.

“Not at all. It’s probably thanks to Jongin though, since he drove.”

Sehun looked over to Jongin. “Hey, nice hair!” He exclaimed.

Kyungsoo and Jongin placed the drinks they bought on the island and Sehun excitedly showed them the apartment.

“It’s really beautiful, Sehun. I’m so happy for you.” Kyungsoo honestly said. They all made their way back to the living room where the party was. Chanyeol and Baekhyun waved Jongin and Kyungsoo over to them.

“Hey, you guys!” Chanyeol said, “Baek, that’s Jongin. He’s Kyungsoo’s friend.”

Baekhyun smiled to Jongin, “Nice to meet you! A friend of Kyungsoo’s is a friend of ours.” Baekhyun playfully slapped Kyungsoo’s arm.

“Gentle, he’s broken, remember?” Chanyeol pointed to Kyungsoo’s arm. Baekhyun immediately sent an apologetic bow to Kyungsoo, who sat next to Baekhyun and pat him on the thigh. Jongin sat to his right.

“Hey, you guys!” Luhan’s voice rang in their ears. They turned to see the blonde followed by Jongdae and a black-haired boy.

“Hey, Lu! Hey, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo said.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae said, raking a hand through his dark locks. “This is Minseok, by the way. He owns the flower shop near the bookstore.” Jongdae put a protective arm around the boy with cat like features.

“Nice to meet you.” Minseok smiled at Kyungsoo.

“And this is Jongin.” Kyungsoo said, gesturing to the boy next to him.

“Did someone say Jongin?” A voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to find the source of the voice. The tall brunette that Kyungsoo slightly recognized from the tattoo parlor came into view, his sweater sleeves rolled up to reveal artwork covering his right arm.

“Zitao? What are you doing here?” Jongin asked, getting up to fist bump the other.

“I’m dating Sehun’s boss, I thought I told you that. He’s over there.” ZItao responded, taking a drink from his cup and pointing at the tall blonde on the other side of the room.

“I guess maybe you did? I don’t know. Maybe I just forgot his name. Anyway, I’m glad to see you, it feels like it’s been forever.” Jongin sighed.

“Jongin, it’s been two days. Just because I’m your best friend doesn’t mean that I have to watch your every move.” Zitao laughed, and received a playful shove from Jongin.

After introductions were complete, everyone settled down with a drink and watched Chanyeol, Jongin, and Zitao competitively play each other in Mario Kart.

Baekhyn’s phone rang, causing him to stand to take the call in a quieter room. After a moment, he poked his head out from the other room and called for Luhan.

“Lu, Junmyeon can’t find the right apartment.”

Luhan laughed and stood up. Kyungsoo turned his head to the direction he was going. He hadn’t formally met Junmyeon, but he knew he was the one helping Baekhyun with his brother.

Luhan opened the apartment door and waved his hands in the hallway.

“Junmyeon, look for the goon waving his hands. It’s Luhan. Okay? You see him? Okay, bye.” Baekhyun hung up the phone and met Luhan in the hallway. Kyungsoo watched as Luhan was embraced by a boy with ash blonde hair and Baekhyun was slinging his arm around a boy with golden blonde hair. They entered the apartment shortly after.

“Hey, Junmyeon and Yixing are here!” Luhan announced. Chanyeol paused the game for everyone to greet them. Jongin’s eyes widened as he saw Yixing and they locked eyes.

“Jongin?” Yixing asked, making his way to the other boy.

“Yixing, hey. I didn’t know you would be here.” Jongin said, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

“You too. I mean, you should be at home finishing up that next chapter, shouldn’t you? The books don’t write themselves.” Yixing muttered to Jongin, gently elbowing him.

“Shhh, Yixing.” Jongin put a finger up to his lips. The conversation was just loud enough for Kyungsoo to overhear it.

“I’m just messing with you. I’m glad you’re here. Junmyeon has been complaining you haven’t come over for dinner lately. Come on, let’s go see him.” Yixing put an arm around Jongin’s shoulders and led him to where everyone had conjugated. Kyungsoo got up to meet the two.

Kyungsoo was taken by surprise at how entertaining Junmyeon was. He never expected two people in the police academy like Baekhyun and Junmyeon to be so fun. Yixing was also a great addition. He went on about how accidentally made sexual innuendos when trying to learn Korean.

“I didn’t mean it in a derogatory way! I swear.” Yixing held his hands up in defense.

Yixing, Yifan, Zitao, and Luhan were all from China, but the four of them had all been living in Korea for quite some time now. Though Zitao attempted to have a ‘bad boy image,’ he was truly quite sensitive. He and Junmyeon nearly screamed when Yifan was talking about Dead by Daylight with Chanyeol. Luhan and Sehun were being the perfect hosts—refilling their guests cups, and bringing snacks for the crew to enjoy. Jongin and Zitao were using filters on their cameras at the guests and laughing at the pictures together. Minseok and Jongdae took advantage of the free use of the television and immediately began taking turns playing Fallout 3.

“Hey, Baekhyun,” Minseok said through stifled laughter, “How mad would you be if we deleted all 1,312 hours of your Fallout playthrough?” Minseok and Jongdae shared a glance.

Baekhyun shot up. “You did WHAT?” He ran toward the two and tackled them.

“We’re kidding, it’s a joke!” Jongdae was crying tears of laugher.

Sehun and Luhan sat next to Kyungsoo, who was tracing the rim of his cup with his finger.

“You okay, bud?” Luhan asked, crossing his legs.

“Yeah, I’m just happy. I just want to rebuild my life, and this seems like a good start so far.” Kyungsoo smiled, accidentally locking eyes with Jongin, who was having a conversation with Zitao.

“Well, I’m glad we can all be together,” Sehun slung an arm around Kyungsoo and Luhan’s shoulders.

“So,” Luhan sat up, “Ring of fire?”

The three grinned and looked at each other.

“Get the game started, Soo! I need to talk to Junmyeon really quickly!” Sehun said, grabbing Junmyeon and Jongin from the couch.

…

“Jongin, I know I don’t know you all too well yet, but Zitao trusts you with his life, and Junmyeon and Yixing adore you.” Sehun said, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Jongin nodded and nervously fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“Kyungsoo is my best friend and I trust you can keep this between us three,” Sehun raised a brow, “Kyungsoo…he hasn’t had the best time growing up. Anyway, Junmyeon here is in the police academy with Baekhyun. He’s been frequenting Kyungsoo’s house as of late because Kyungsoo’s brother recently came back from America and is continuing the abusive behavior he had done on Kyungsoo in the past. Kyungsoo’s parents are no longer around and, I’m sure you know, his grandmother passed and gave Kyungsoo the house. That displeased his brother. He’s the one who hurt Kyungsoo like that,” Sehun sighed, “There’s more to it, but the reason I am telling you is because I know you live close to Kyungsoo. What I’m asking you is if you could just keep an eye on him. It would mean a lot to all of us. I know tonight Junmyeon is here, so he hasn’t been able to keep an eye on Kyungsoo’s house. Kyungsoo is drinking anyway, so if you could maybe have him stay with you tonight?” Sehun looked at Jongin hopefully.

Jongin was a bit taken aback. He knew that Kyungsoo grew up with troubles, but not to this degree. Jongin thought he knew a lot about Kyungsoo, but he didn’t know about his brother. Jongin nodded his head in agreement before he could even fully access the conversation. Sehun’s face softened.

“I’ll still be around frequenting his house, but it will really help to have someone in the area. Thank you.” Junmyeon said.

“And, I can tell you see something in him, Jongin. Maybe you know more than we think you do, but there’s something there. Respectively too,” Sehun said, turning back to head to the party once more. “Shall we?” He said.

…

Kyungsoo glanced over when he saw the three return to the party. He then glanced back at the game, as it was his turn. He pulled the four card and quickly pointed at the floor.

“You were last!” Kyungsoo laughed, pointing at Yifan. Yifan shrugged and took the shot of soju from the middle of the cards.

“Child’s play.” He said, after wiping excess soju from his lips.

“Ah, we have new opponents!” Baekhyun exclaimed, moving closer to Chanyeol to allow Sehun to sit next to Luhan to his right. Junmyeon made his way to Yixing, who was next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo subconsciously inched over closer to Jongdae to make room for Jongin. Jongin took note and plopped down next to the smaller.

“Should we start a new game?” Junmyeon asked.

“Nah, let’s just continue. We basically just started anyway.” Luhan said, taking a drink from his glass of fluorescent liquid.

“Then it’s my turn,” Jongdae said, adjusting his glasses. He picked an Ace, “Okay, waterfall, everyone!”  
“Umm…” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo, “What’s watefrfall?” He was too embarrassed to admit he had never played Ring of Fire. _It’s definitely not like the Johnny Cash song_.

Kyungsoo leaned closer to Jongin’s ear to whisper. “Jongdae is going to take a drink. Then the person to his left does, and so on. Jongdae has to keep drinking while everyone around the circle does, and can only stop when the person before him stops drinking, which would be me.” Kyungsoo pulled away and winked. _‘Got it?’_ He mouthed, before picking up his cup. The two watched as everyone took their cup after the person in front of them did. Soon enough, it got to Jongin, who began drinking his drink. It was then Kyungsoo’s turn. He turned to smirk at Jongdae before drinking his beverage, making sure to prolong his turn as long as possible. When he took the cup from his lips, Jongdae did so as well immediately after, cursing under his breath.

“You’re cruel, Do Kyungsoo.” Jongdae coughed out, receiving a pat on the back from Minseok.

The game went around two more times, before someone had to take the shot in the middle. The victim was Jongin, who nearly spit out the soju.

“My turn!” Yixing exclaimed, pulling a card. “Six.”

Kyungsoo turned to Jongin. “That means girls drink.”

“But we have no girl here. What should we change the rule to for now?” Zitao asked.

“How about couples drink?” Yifan shrugged.

The idea was talked over and everyone agreed on it. Kyungsoo and Jongin watched as everyone but them took a drink.  

…

The group finished up their game and cleaned up the cards. Slowly, people began to leave as the hours passed by. Kyungsoo and Jongin were the last ones with Luhan and Sehun. Kyungsoo was visibly buzzed, as he was acting rather outgoing, but not intoxicated enough to be clueless.

Jongin looked over to Kyungsoo, who was sitting comfortably on the couch in a conversation with his best friend.

“Kyungsoo, you ready to call it a night?” Jongin asked, standing up from the dining room table to sit on the cough next to Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin, offering him a warm smile—skin glowing from the alcohol in his system.

“Soo, you should stay at Jongin’s tonight.” Sehun rubbed Kyungsoo’s back.

“Why s-“ Kyungsoo started, averting his glance to Sehun, who gave him a look. Kyungsoo’s expression changed to something of understanding and he nodded to himself. “Okay, only if it’s okay with Jongin.”

“It’s more than okay. Shall we?” Jongin stood up once more, reaching his hand out for Kyungsoo to take. Kyungsoo took his hand and stood up. They waved goodbye to Luhan and Sehun, who thanked them for coming and headed out the door.

Jongin opened the car door for Kyungsoo, who quietly sat and leaned his head against the window.

…

The car ride was rather short and silent. Once they approached the neighborhood, Jongin noticed a car parked a couple of houses down from Kyungsoo’s. Their window was slightly unrolled and Jongin felt a sense of familiarity when looking at the man in the car. That’s when it clicked. It was more than likely Kyungsoo’s brother keeping a lookout for Kyungsoo. Jongin made sure to drive past quickly and to his home around the bend. Jongin opened Kyungsoo’s door and rushed him to the entrance of his house.

“Should I go to my house to get some clothes?” Kyungsoo asked.

“No, I have stuff. Don’t worry.” Jongin ushered Kyungsoo into the house and closed the door.

Kyungsoo immediately began taking in the interior of the house. He had always admired it’s appearance from the outside, but the inside was even more beautiful, if possible. The off-white walls complimented the black furniture that decorated the home. Paintings lined the walls, each adorned with a different emotion. Kyungsoo could see the door that lead to the sunroom from where he was standing, as well.

“I can give you a tour of the place tomorrow, if you would like. For now, it’s time to sleep.” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s forearm and led him to the third story of the house. He pointed at a room on the far righthand side of the floor. “That is the guest bedroom. Make yourself at home. There’s a bathroom in there, too. If you need me, my bedroom is just down the other hallway, okay?” Jongin said, releasing Kyungsoo’s arm and walking toward the guest bedroom. He opened the door and let Kyungsoo inside. Kyungsoo noted that the guest room was just as beautiful as the house, and quadruple the size of his own bedroom.

“I’ll be right back. Let me get you some clothes.” Jongin half jogged out of the room, and Kyungsoo watched him enter his own bedroom. Moments later, he returned with a handful of things for Kyungsoo.

“Spare toothbrush,” Jongin raised up a green toothbrush still in the packaging, “Phone charger, boxers, a couple of shirts, and some pajama pants.” He set them on the bed next to Kyungsoo. “There are towels in the bathroom. Also, my clothes might be a bit big on you, but I hope it’s acceptable.”

“Thank you, Jongin. I appreciate it.” Kyungsoo replied, standing up to get ready for bed.

“I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams.” Jongin said, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Kyungsoo took a warm shower and changed into the clothes Jongin left him. He rolled up the hem of the pajama pants to keep them up. The shirt hung past his hips, but he didn’t mind as he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. He felt safe, for reasons he couldn’t understand. Nevertheless, he took in a deep breath and crawled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Kyungsoo awoke in the morning feeling relaxed. He changed back into the jeans he wore last night, and put on one of the extra shirts Jongin left for him. He noted that Jongin must have had it for a while, as it was not as big on Kyungsoo as the other. He neatly folded the clothes, leaving them on the bathroom counter, and exited the room. Kyungsoo walked back to the first floor, looking for Jongin. When he realized the younger was probably still asleep, he took advantage of the sunroom and entered it. He felt a sense of nostalgia, once he entered the sunlit room littered with plants. It made him think of his grandmother and how many times they would point at the different flowers that were in the sunroom, her telling him which flower was what.

Kyungsoo sat on the white sofa that was adjacent to a desk. On the desk were piles of papers. Curiosity got the best of Kyungsoo, and he stood up to look at them. He picked up some of the papers, careful not to mess up their order.

“A rough draft for a book?” Kyungsoo said to himself. He decided not to pry any longer, though the curiosity was eating at him. He walked to go to look at the plants, examining the veins in their leaves. He heard the door to the sunroom open and saw a radiant Jongin standing in the doorframe.

“I knew I would find you here.”  Jongin grinned at Kyungsoo. “How about that house tour?”

…

Kyungsoo couldn’t hide his excitement as he saw each room of the home. Jongin even had a movie room and a gym in his house. Once the tour was almost over, Jongin told Kyungsoo that he had a dance room on the second floor that he used to practice before he teaches the students at the dance studio. Kyungsoo was eager to see it, so Jongin led him to the room as the last leg of the tour.

“Sorry about the boxes, but this is it.” Jongin switched on the lights. The walls were lined with mirrors and a large stereo stood on the right-hand corner of the room. A stack of boxes with the tops strewn about the ground were in the other corner of the room.

“Jongin, this is amazing. I have to see you dance sometime.” Kyungsoo looked at his reflection in the mirror.

“You can, just stop by the studio any time.” Jongin said. He was interrupted by a buzzing of his phone. “Excuse me for a minute.” Jongin bowed and left the room. Kyungsoo hummed to himself as he waited. He pulled out his phone to send a quick “I’m alive” text to Sehun. When Jongin hadn’t come back yet, Kyungsoo ventured to the boxes, figuring Jongin would be grateful for him organizing the boxes. He took one of the tops of the boxes and was about to place it on one of the boxes when he saw that they m were filled with books. The spine read _Papercut._ Kyungsoo bent down next to the books and took one out. He opened it to the front page and saw that it was signed. Kai. In the same writing from the receipt when Jongin went to the bookstore. That was when it hit Kyungsoo. Jongin is Kai.

“Sorry about th-“ Kyungsoo saw Jongin in the mirror stopping in his tracks.

“You’re Kai.” Kyungsoo said, still looking at the book. Jongin made his way over to Kyungsoo and crouched down next to him.

“I wanted to tell you. I’m sorry.” Jongin looked down.

“Why didn’t you?” Kyungsoo asked, memories flooding of Jisoo in his head.

“I didn’t want you to think differently of me just because my books are popular.” Jongin sighed.

“I don’t. I’m not mad, it’s just,” Kyungsoo paused. He didn’t want to tell Jongin that his character Jisoo was essentially him. He didn’t want to sound like he was conceited, “You write really well, Jongin.” Kyungsoo finally smiled to Jongin.

This time, Jongin heaved a sigh of relief. He thought that Kyungsoo had figured him out.

“But, why do you have all of these books here that are signed?” Kyungsoo asked, putting the one he was holding away.

“I have been planning on coming out as Kai, but I have been really hesitant. I was going to do a fansign with these. I only got to signing a couple of the books before I backed out. But, I think now, I’m ready to do it.”

“Are you sure, Jongin? You’re going to be seen as a celebrity after this, you know that, right? No more privacy, nothing.” Kyungsoo said, honestly concerned for Jongin.

“I know. But I think it will be for the better. It bothers me knowing that I am hiding a huge part of my life behind a penname.”

Kyungsoo nodded understandably. “Well, where do you plan on doing the fansign?” He asked.

Jongin shrugged. “The bookstore?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the introduction of ot12 was okay. Also, yes, they're all gay. Of course they are.   
> ....and also maybe there are some hints in this story at the next one I have in progress. Very subtle, almost minute hints.  
> Instagram and Tumblr: ohsehunseoul


	5. Chapter Five

Announcements were put on the internet and posters were put around Seoul announcing that Kai was going to be revealing his identity and doing a signing at Luhan's bookstore, Deer Reader. Kyungsoo helped Jongin bring the boxes of books to the bookstore in preparation for the signing. Immediately after Luhan found out that Kai was Jongin, he made a group text with all twelve members of their friend group and announced it. Jongin was showered with positivity. Zitao was a bit upset that he hadn’t known, but Jongin promised to take him to eat at the new American restaurant opening across the street and was quickly forgiven.

The day had finally come. Jongin was going to tell the world he was Kai. Luhan, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae had set up a table near the register where Jongin could sit and sign books. Books were provided for people to purchase, a well as bring in their own books to sign. Jongin had his rosegold hair styled neatly on his forehead in a comma shape. He was fashioning a white turtleneck with khaki jeans and round framed glasses. Kyungsoo stood next to the table to assure people approached Jongin in a calm manner. Jongdae was at the register, and Luhan was organizing the books on the table.

“Ready?” Kyungsoo said, about to take a step to unlock the front door. A line had already formed around the block outside.

“Before we do,” Jongin took out a marker and Kyungsoo’s arm with the cast in the other. He signed it Kai with a heart at the end. “Now I’m ready.” Kyungsoo’s face reddened as he walked away to open the door. He propped it open with a paperweight and people began to flood in.

Kyungsoo knew fangirls were loud, but he wasn’t quite aware at how high of an octave they could scream at once they saw Jongin’s face. From the expression Jongin had, he didn’t know either. Immediate chatter of the writer’s appearance flowed in the line. Kyungsoo chuckled to himself, remembering the conversation weeks earlier about him being one of the most desired men. Kyungsoo took his position next to the table. The first person approached Jongin with the book to her chest.

“Hi, Kai! It’s an honor to meet you! You’re so handsome!” The girl bowed, forming a perfect ninety degree angle with her petite body.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too. You’re the first person I have met as myself.” Jongin grinned at the girl, turning on his Kai charm.

The girl’s face reddened as she set down the book and had it signed by Jongin.

“Thank you, I’ll continue to support you!” The girl bowed once again.

“I hope to see you around.” Jongin smiled at the girl, who nearly bumped into Kyungsoo.

The conversations between Jongin and the fans essentially were the same each time someone approached the table; they complimented his appearance, he made a charming remark and signed the book. The fan would try to woo their way into his pants, and leave. The same cycle for five hours. By the end, Kyungsoo could tell Jongin was exhausted. He bent down to whisper into Jongin’s ear.

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yes, just a long day.” Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stood back up and place himself at Jongin’s side.

“Cute.” The girl at the table said.

Just as they were finishing up, the door opened to reveal ZItao, Yifan, Junmyeon, and Yixing.

“Don’t think we forgot!” Yixing said, rushing over to hug Jongin. “I am your editor, after all.”

“I’m so glad to see you guys!” Jongin handed the girl her book and stood up to hug each guest and thanked them personally. Some of the fans that lingered around the bookstore to see if they could get Jongin’s number huffed in jealousy. Others admired the group of males and pulled out their phones to take photos.

“We’re happy to see you too! Congratulations, buddy.” Zitao pinched Jongin’s cheek. Kyungsoo admired from the table for a moment, but turned back to the table to clean up. He put the chairs from the table in the back room and put the last remaining box of Jongin’s books on the table. Once he finished, he lingered at the cash register with Jongdae.

Jongdae checked out the person at the register and turned to Kyungsoo.

“I can honestly say I’m glad I’m not an idol. Way too many girls. I wonder how long it will take before Luhan asks us to kick out the girls waiting around.” Jondgae heaved a sigh and rested his elbow on the counter.

Kyungsoo laughed at his remark. “Probably not very long. Some of these girls look determined, though.” Kyungsoo nodded his head in the direction of a blonde girl watching the interaction between Jongin and Yifan.

“Something tells me that she’s going to get rejected pretty quickly. I don’t think she’s his style.” Jongdae drew out his words, looking at Kyungsoo out of the corner of his eye.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I don’t know what kind of girls he likes, but she seems nice enough.”

Jongdae practically rolled his eyes at Kyungsoo. His expression changed when he heard the bell on the door of the bookstore go off. Kyungsoo turned to see a cheerful Minseok making his way to Jongin and handing him a bouquet of flowers. He bowed to the writer and made his way to Jongdae and Kyungsoo.

“And here I thought those flowers were for me.” Jongdae frowned.

Minseok grinned and opened the purple backpack he had on, revealing a sunflower. “For you, my love.” He said, stretching out his hand to hand it to Jongdae. Kyungsoo smiled at the exchange. He walked away, letting the two have their moment and greeted the rest of the group.

“What do you think about eight then? Is that too late?” He heard Jongin say as he approached.

“I don’t think so, I’ll ask in the group later. It should be fine.” Yixing responded.

“Yeah, I mean, that is when practice ends. Oh, Kyungsoo!” Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s arm, this time by the upper arm so he wouldn’t hit his cast, “We’re thinking of all getting together after we finish practice and having dinner. What do you think?” He asked.

“That’s fine with me. Where would we go?” Kyungsoo responded.

“We were thinking of ordering takeout to the dance studio. I know, classy.”

“Takeout is okay. Next time, let’s plan for everyone to come over and I can cook.”

“You can cook?” Yifan piped in, “Zitao is horrible at cooking. How about I ditch him and you and I get together?” He joked, getting an elbow in the ribs from Zitao and a glare from Jongin.

Kyungsoo laughed and shook his head.

…

The group had left to go take on their respective jobs until they had to meet up. It was only four, so they had time to make sure the plans were okay with everyone. The store slowed down quite a bit after Jongin’s departure to the studio, so it was just Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Luhan went to go to the café, since Yifan, Sehun, and Chanyeol all went to practice at the dance studio. Zitao closed down his shop early on the days they trained.

4:12 pm

_From: Yixing_

HEY GUYS are you all up for coming over to the studio around 8?? we were thinking of ordering takeout and hanging out is that okay???? Soo,jongin, yifan, and tao are already on board.

4:13 pm

_From: Yixing_

update just asked sehun and chan and they said and I repeat “hell yeah”

4:14 pm

_From: Luhan_

If u guys are paying count me in 

4:26 pm

_From: Minseok_

Count me and Jongdae in.

4:27 pm

_From: Jongdae_

will there be tteokbokki ill only go if theres tteokbokki

4:28 pm

_From: Baekhyun_

*tteokbokki and japchae and im in

4:30 pm

_From: Jongin_

Yes, I can make all of that happen! Any specific requests? Kyungsoo?

4:31 pm

_From: Baekhyun_

why do you only ask for him huh ??? I need answers kim jongin

4:33 pm

_From: Jongin_

…..I’m going to practice

4:34 pm

_From: Kyungsoo_

Obviously im the favorite, but im okay thank you jongin

4:35 pm

_From Luhan:_

hmmm

4:35 pm

_From: Jongdae_

interesting

4:36 pm

_From: Yixing_

i see how it is 

4:36 pm

_From: Jongin_

If I get one more response from you guys, I swear you’re going to be getting stinky tofu for dinner.

…

“Hey, want to walk over to the studio together?” Jongdae asked Kyungsoo while organizing the mahogany bookshelves.

“Yeah, sure. We can grab Minseok on the way too, right?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongdae smiled at Kyungsoo. “You’re very considerate, you know that?”

Kyungsoo looked down as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Nah, I just see how much you two care for each other.”

Jongdae stood up from organizing the shelves and made his way to Kyungsoo. “Then I guess I can show you this.” Jongdae reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small velvet bag. Inside of it was a silver ring. Kyungsoo looked up at Jongdae. “I’ve had it in my pocket for a week. I don’t know when to ask him.”

Kyungsoo was unsure of how to answer him. He had never had experience in the relationship field, and quite frankly, he was never surrounded by anyone that was in a stable relationship until he moved to Seoul. He bit the inside of his lip in curiosity. Suddenly, he got an idea. “Isn’t there a fair that came into town today?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah, it is. Why do you ask?” Jongdae said, carefully slipping the silver band back into the bag and into his pocket.

“Why don’t you take Minseok there and do it? It would be really romantic.”

Jongdae’s eyes lit up. “Kyungsoo, you’re a genius. He loves the fair—in fact, it was one of the first places we went to on a date.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Wait, you mean tonight?” Jongdae’s eyes widened.

“It’s beautiful night. It might even snow. I can see how much you two love each other. It’s a better time now than ever.”

“But what about the dinner tonight?” Jongdae took in a deep breath and released it slowly.

Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’ll tell them something came up. And I’ll close up the store, you have some important business to take care of.”

Jongdae pulled Kyungsoo into a tight hug, Kyungsoo silently wincing due to his injuries. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Jongdae grabbed his bag and black sunhat from the back room and ran out the door. Kyungsoo smiled to himself and continued with preparing the store for tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much trouble uploading this for some reason. Regardless, here it is! I might upload the next chapter too, since this one doesn't have too much context.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a warning for slight violence in this chapter.

Kyungsoo walked to the dance studio with his hands buried in his pockets. He watched as every breath he exhaled misted in front of him in the night. As he was walking, he felt a drop of something cold touch his cheek. He looked up to see that it began snowing. He removed his hands from his pockets and let the snowflakes fall onto his hands. The sky was dancing with stars. Kyungsoo looked up to the one shining the brightest and thought of his grandma.

_‘I miss you’_ Kyungsoo said in his head, as he continued the short walk to the studio. When he got closer, he saw a figure standing outside with their back against the wall and smoking a cigarette. Upon further examination, Kyungsoo saw it was Jongin. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt with the hood up and sweatpants. Kyungsoo felt his stomach turn and his heart beat faster. He had never experienced any feeling similar to it, so he shook it off. Jongin looked up from the ground when he heard footsteps approaching and immediately gave his signature smile to Kyungsoo.

“Hey.” Jongin said, putting out the cigarette and throwing it into the ashtray.

“Hey.” Kyungsoo replied, hugging himself.

Jongin looked up at the sky. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It really is. Beautiful and cold.” Kyungsoo and Jongin laughed in unison.

“Then let’s get you inside.” Jongin walked behind Kyungsoo with his hands placed on both of Kyungsoo’s shoulders. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s warmth radiating off of him. As soon as they entered the studio, Jongin let go and gave Kyungsoo a short tour of the studio. Afterwards, he led him to the backroom where the group was. They were all sitting on the floor watching the flat screen television that was hanging on the wall.

He greeted the group and took a seat next to Chanyeol and Jongin took the spot next to Kyungsoo.

“Where are Jongdae and Minseok? They said they were coming.” Baekhyun said, flicking a pair of chopsticks between his fingers.

“Something came up. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad.” Kyungsoo smiled and looked down, taking a pair of chopsticks Jongin was handing to him. 

“Hm, well, more for me then.” Chanyeol said, taking an extra helping of tteokbokki.

The group sat together eating, talking, and watching Korean dramas that Sehun had insisted they watch. Kyungsoo watched Jongin’s facial expressions change as he watched each scene on the television, occasionally looking down to take a bite of his fried chicken. Kyungsoo didn’t know how long he was staring until he felt a tap on his leg. He looked over to where he felt the tap to see Chanyeol grinning at him.

“See something you like?” Chanyeol asked.

“What? No. I was just watching the movie.” Kyungsoo glared at Chanyeol, who laughed and turned to whisper something in Baekhyun’s ear, a laugh emitting from the smaller’s lips. Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun as well, and took a bite of his japchae.  

Junmyeon and Yixing left after they ate, as Junmyeon had to go to work and Yixing needed to review and edit some documents. Luhan and Sehun retired not soon after, Luhan telling Kyungsoo to take a day off the following day.

The remaining group continued talking amongst themselves.

“Hey, Kyungsoo,” Jongin averted his attention from the screen to look at the older, “Do you want to maybe go to the fair tomorrow?”

The corners of Kyungsoo’s mouth turned up slightly. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

Jongin nodded at him, his gaze lasting a bit too long, before returning his attention to the television. Kyungsoo felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Thinking it was Jongdae, he pulled out his phone to look at the message.

9:58 pm

_From: Unknown Number_

Namsan Park. Be there in ten minutes. Don’t bring anyone, or you know what will happen.

Kyungsoo’s heart dropped after reading the message. He knew who it was and that his brother was smarter than he thought. Kyungsoo stood up.

“I have to go.” Kyungsoo grabbed his jacket from the ground and made his way for the door. Before he could hear what was said, he dashed out the door and made sure no one was following. He remembered where Namsan Park was from the times he went with his grandmother. He also knew a more discreet route to take to assure no one followed him out. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, but ignored it.

Kyungsoo didn’t realize how out of breath he was until he made it to the entrance of the dark and put his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths. Once he collected himself, he walked around the park, looking for the face he knew all too well. He saw a figure leaning against a tree, so he headed that way. Just as he thought, it was Joon. He was wearing a black baseball cap and a huge grin.

“Glad to see you showed up.” Joon continues leaning on the tree and crossing his arms.

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo asked, cautious.

Though it was dark, the light being emitted from the lightpost allowed Kyungsoo to see his brother roll his eyes. “You know what, Kyungsoo. I want the house, I want the money.”

“Why, Joon? Haven’t you don’t enough? You went to study abroad. I thought you got your act together.”

Joon scoffed. “You know what I did when I was gone?” He stood up from the tree and walked toward his brother. “I fought people. I’ve seen more bloodshed than your pretty little head could imagine. I didn’t fight because I needed to—I fought because I wanted to. I guess I can thank you for being my practice target of sorts.”

Kyungsoo took a small step back with every step his brother took forward. “And you came back here to finish me off?” Kyungsoo half joked.

“Actually,” Joon paused, “Yes. Kyungsoo, you’re no brother to me. You’re a joke. I could honestly kill you right here if I wanted. I have given you plenty of time to think this over.”

Kyungsoo swallowed hard. He was confused. He had never done anything to his brother. In fact, it was always the other way around. He must have gotten his personality from their parents. Kyungsoo never retaliated, yet all of them would have been happier if he was dead. Kyungsoo worried that maybe he was the problem and not them.

“Just….just give me some time, please. I know you hate me, but the house is all I have, Joon.” Kyungsoo met his brother’s stare.

“You think that matters to me? You have no more time. Now you’ll have to face the consequences.” Joon shoved Kyungsoo back, his temple crashing into the light post.  “Oh, and one more thing, tell that police officer friend of your that you don’t need him anymore. Unless you want me to take care of him myself.”

Joon shoved his hands into the front pocket of his jacket and sauntered away. Kyungsoo groaned and sat up, his head pounding. Kyungsoo could feel a welt forming under his skin. He practically dragged himself home.

Once he made it to his door, he unlocked his door and laid down on his couch, not even bothering making his way to his room.

…

The next morning,  Kyungsoo woke up with his head pounding. He slowly got off of the couch and took several painkillers. Once the pain slightly subsided, he made his way to the bathroom. He took one look in the mirror and audibly groaned. Dried blood ran from his temple, down to his jaw, and on his sweater. A bruise was already formed near his hairline, a deep purple color prominent on his pale skin. He tore off his clothes and turned on the shower, immediately stepping in despite the cold water biting at his skin. He carefully rinsed the blood from his body and turned off the shower. Kyungsoo opted for a white knit sweater and a black baseball cap that hid his bruise. He winced when the fabric came into contact with his skin.

After dressing, Kyungsoo heard his reminder alarm go off on his phone. He looked at it. It was an appointment to see the progress on his arm. He rushed to his appointment, making it only ten minutes late. Kyungsoo’s appointment went well. The doctor urged him to be cautious with his wrist, as it appeared to be strained, however, he was expected to get his cast off in three weeks. Kyungsoo hastily exited the office, as he had never liked the doctor’s. On his way back, Kyungsoo stopped at the market to get something to eat. He noticed that the local newspaper already had pictures of Jongin on them, clearly taken at the bookstore. Kyungsoo smiled to himself when he saw the image. He really admired Jongin, though a small pang of jealously surged through him when he got home and saw that the trending topic in Seoul was Kim Jongin.

Time passed quickly for Kyungsoo, as he waited for the evening. Jongin had texted him and told him he would pick him up around eight. Kyungsoo began getting ready two hours beforehand to make sure his appearance was up to par. He threw on a demin jacket and black jeans. To cover up his bruise, he put on a black beanie. Once he looked at the clock, he realized he was still an hour early, so he took that time to read from one of his favorite belongings—his grandmother’s recipe book. Kyungso vividly remembered when she showed him it for the first time and made him her famous chocolate chip cookie recipe. Kyungsoo made a mental note to make some for his friends.

When eight was approaching, Kyungsoo took the recipe book and put it in the safe his grandma kept underneath her bed. Kyungsoo kept some of the most important belongings she left him in it. When he closed the bedroom door, he heard a soft knock on his door. A small smile crept on his face when he walked to the door. A full bloomed smile came immediately after when he opened the door to see Jongin there. He was wearing a simple red hoodie and a jacket over it that he somehow made look extravagant with denim jeans and black boots. He had a facemask tucked underneath his chin.

The stared at each other for a moment, before Kyungsoo spoke up. “Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yep, shall we?” Jongin said, stretching out his arm to indicate Kyungsoo to walk out first. Kyungsoo held up a finger telling him to wait and disappeared into the house, quickly returning with two hand warmers. He handed one to Jongin. 

The two walked next to each other, making small talk. They opted for silence for the most part. Not because they didn’t want to talk, but the cool breeze made it hard to speak. Kyungsoo had to hold onto his beanie occasionally to prevent it from flying off. Once they made it to the fair, it was much warmer. The lights and body heat helped the two tremendously.

“Kyungsoo, Jongin!”

The two turned around to see Minseok waving at them, dragging Jongdae along.

“Hey, what brings you two here?” Jongin asked.

“Well, we were here yesterday, but we left not long after because I was in tears. Because of this!” Minseok held up his ring finger that now had a silver band on it. Jongdae looked over to Kyungsoo and nodded.

“Would you look at that, congratulations!” Jongin said, clapping his hands together.

“Well, we have Kyungsoo to thank for it all. He was the one that pushed me to finally do it.” Jongdae smiled at Minseok.

“You have wanted to do it for months, I was only encouraging you. No need to thank me!”

Jongin watched the interaction between the three, mainly keeping his eyes on Kyungsoo. Jongin didn’t notice Minseok smirking.

“Well, we better let you go. We’ll see you around! Have fun on your date!” Minseok skipped away with Jongdae waving at them.

Once they left, Kyungsoo laughed it off. He found it comedic that his friends made jokes like that when Jongin was clearly not interested in men.

“Want to go over to the games? I want to try and win something!” Kyungsoo pulled on Jongin’s sleeve and led the taller to a dart game. He took note of Jongin’s slightly pink cheeks, probably from the cold weather.

After two tries, Kyungsoo sighed in defeat. “I swear I have hit one of the balloons before.”

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and smiled. “Let me give it a try.”

Jongin gave the employee the allotted money and threw his first dart, hitting the smallest balloon immediately. Kyungsoo looked over at Jongin, his eyes widening in surprise. Jongin smirked at him and used the last two darts to hit the two remaining small balloons.

“Choose whichever you want!” The employee pointed at the stuffed animals.

“Which one do you want, Soo?” Jongin asked.

“You should choose, you won it!” Kyungsoo inched closer to Jongin to look at the prizes more closely.

“Ummm, how about the Rilakkuma bear? It’s really cute.” Jongin pointed at the brown bear.

“It is, but what about the one in the red sweater? It reminds me of you.” Kyungsoo pointed at the bear next to the one Jongin indicated.

“Sure. Can we get that one please?” Jongin asked.

“Of course!” The employee pulled down the bear and handed it to Jongin, who handed it to Kyungsoo.

“It’s yours, I can’t take it.” Kyungsoo retracted his hands.

“I won it for you. This is a date after all, isn’t it?” Jongin winked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sent him a glare and took the bear, a small smile on his face.

Kyungsoo and Jongin played more fair games and went on a few rides. Kyungsoo refused to go on the rides where he couldn’t bring the bear. The bear was nearly half his size, so he insisted it could be another passenger on the rides. The employees simply shook their heads.

Kyungsoo took note of the amount of people that looked at Jongin. He forgot that Jongin was now out as a celebrity. Jongin slipped on his facemask, but he was still recognizable. When they stopped to get hot chocolate later into the night, a group of girls approached them.

“Excuse me, but are you Kai?” The shortest girl asked, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder.

Jongin removed his facemask and smiled at the five girls in front of them. “Yes, that’s me.”

The group all looked at each other. “We love you! Can we please get a picture with you?” The same girl asked.

“Of course.” Jongin looked apologetically at Kyungsoo and stepped closer to the girls. Kyungsoo sighed to himself, slightly annoyed.

“Can you take the picture?” A raven-haired girl in the group asked Kyungsoo. He nodded and took the phone. He took four pictures, as the girls insisted on a different pose in every photo. He handed the phone back to them and the girls thanked them. Jongin turned away from them and began ordering hot chocolate, not realizing that the girls clearly were interested on furthering their conversation.

“Jongin, I think they want to talk to you.” Kyungsoo whispered to them. Jongin turned slightly to see the girls. Instead, he paid for hot chocolates for each of them and bowed apologetically.

“I have to go, but it was nice meeting you all. Here.” Jongin handed the hot chocolates to all of them. They thanked him and walked away, giggling with each other. Jongin handed a hot chocolate to Kyungsoo and the two continued walking around the fair.

“I don’t know how to deal with this whole fame thing,” Jongin sighed, “I got twelve calls today asking me to do interviews. Yixing messaged me saying that four magazine companies asked for interviews and a photoshoot.”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo paused, taking Jongin’s empty cup from his hands and throwing both of them in the garbage, “You don’t have to do anything you want to do. Of course, people are going to want you as their face for everything now, but do what makes you happy.”

“It’s not like I want to do it, I’m just nervous that I won’t be good enough. Jongin and Kai are very different. It’s like I have to put on a different persona when people recognize me.”

“You are good enough. Your novels are on a whole different level. They’re realistic and, I don’t know, but I really relate to them. I know it’s not just me.”

“Thank you Kyungsoo.” Jongin stopped. He turned to look at Kyungsoo. Jongin was standing less than a foot from Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin’s body heat. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and raised a hand to his face. Kyungsoo’s heart was pounding in his chest. Kyungsoo could see Jongin inching closer. A sudden breeze went by, sending Kyungsoo’s beanie flying. Jongin backed away ever so slightly, his lustful expression now replaced with a furrowed brow.

“Kyungsoo, what happened?” Jongin used his raised hand to lift up Kyungsoo’s hair.

“It’s nothing.” Kyungsoo pushed Jongin’s hand away.

Jongin sighed. He considered that it was maybe a good time to confess to Kyungsoo. “I have been wanting to say something for some time now. The truth is-“ Jongin was cut off by Kyungsoo’s phone ringing. Kyungsoo stepped back from Jongin and sifted through his pant pocket, retrieving his phone. The screen read Junmyeon.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo said.

“Kyungsoo, come to your house now. I can’t explain, just hurry!”

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin and to the ground. “I’m on my way.” Kyungsoo put his phone back in his pocket. “We have to go now. Junmyeon said something is going on at my grandmo—my house.”

Jongin nodded and they both ran out of the fairgrounds.

Kyungsoo was out of breath by the time they approached the area near his neighborhood. He smelled a fire and saw smoke in the air in the distance, but took it as a bonfire. When they got closer to his house, he stopped dead in his tracks. There before him was his grandmother’s house up in flames. The only place where Kyungsoo could go when he felt like he had nowhere. The place where he felt like he had a purpose. Kyungsoo ran toward the house with Jongin shouting to stop behind him. Kyungsoo ran past the fire rescue and police. He was stopped when a firefighter and Junmyeon grabbed him to stop him. He tried to push past them.

“I need to get through, please!” Kyungsoo pleaded, eyes brimming with tears while looking at Junmyeon, “Please.” He practically whispered.

“I’m sorry, Kyungoo. I’m so sorry.” Junmyeon shook his head and hugged Kyungsoo. Jongin watched, unsure of what to do.

Kyungsoo was crouched on the ground with Junmyeon wrapped around him. Baekhyun ran towards Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, fashioning the same police uniform as Junmyeon. Baekhyun crouched down to hug Kyungsoo as well.

Kyungsoo finally stood up, his eyes slightly puffy from crying.

“We are trying the best we can, Kyungsoo. The house is too far gone, though. The firefighters said that it was started with gasoline,” Junmyeon paused, extending his hands to both of Kyungsoo’s shoulders, “They’re trying to retrieve what they can. You have to let the police know. He can’t go free.”

Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon and nodded slightly. “Okay,” He said quietly, “Okay.”

Jongin decided to walk over and eyed the scene. Junmyeon dropped his hands and Baekhyun looked sympathetically at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo must have heard Jongin’s footsteps, because he turned to look at him. Jongin enveloped Kyungsoo into a hug, running one of his hands through the hair on the back of Kyungsoo’s head.

“I’m sorry, Kyungsoo.” He held Kyungsoo tighter.

Kyungsoo pulled back to look at Jongin, tilting his head up slightly. “I lost everything. My grandmother would be so disappointed in me.”

“It’s not your fault, Kyungsoo! It’s not.” Jongin held the hand on Kyungsoo’s unbroken arm.

“It is. I should have known he would have done this. It was my brother.”

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, and Jongin all led Kyungsoo away from the house and to a bench closer to the sidewalk. Baekhyun pulled out a notebook.

“Just tell us everything you can remember, okay?” Baekhyun said, clicking the end of the pen in his hand.

Kyungsoo nodded, “The broken window from a few weeks ago was my brother. The next day, he used it to unlock the front door and attacked me. That’s how this happened,” Kyungsoo looked to his arm, “He threatened me and told me that he deserved what she left to me. I told him to leave. He told me that I was going to regret it. Last night, I got a message from an unknown number telling me to meet them at a park. I knew it was him. He told me time was up, but I didn’t think he would do this. He told me that he wasn’t afraid to do anything—to ruin me. The last thing I can clearly remember is him pushing me into a post and walking away.” Kyungsoo tightened his grip on Jongin's hand.

Baekhyun nodded and finished the sentence he was writing. “He’s now a suspect in the case, so he should be laying low. We are going to do everything we can. At this point, your life is on the line. We are going to do anything we can to protect you. Sehun is on his way. He said you are more than welcome to stay with him. You can stay with any of us. You just need to be protected.”

“He can stay with me,” Jongin chimed in, “You said you always loved my house, so why don’t you stay there? You can stay for however long you need.” Jongin looked at Kyungsoo.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked, smiling ever so gently.

“Positive. “  


“Okay then. Keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. We’re going to patrol the area tonight.” Baekhyun said.

Kyungsoo nodded to the two officers and they made their way back to the scene. Jongin saw Sehun running to them out of the corner of his eye. He sent Sehun a small smile.

Sehun made it to them, out of breath. Luhan was trailing behind him.  “Are you okay? What happened?” Sehun asked, enveloping Kyungsoo in a hug. Kyungsoo rested his forehead on his best friend’s shoulder and sighed.

“I was out. I don’t know when I happened.” Kyungsoo said, feeling another pair of arms wrapping around his back.

“We’re here for you, Soo. Whatever you need, okay?” Luhan said.

“Thank you guys, really. Jongin said I can stay with him.” Kyungsoo pulled away from the two, his voice sounding strained as he spoke.

“Excuse me, Do Kyungsoo?” A voice said from someone walking in their direction. Kyungsoo turned to the male speaking.  “We managed to recover something. Come take a look.” Kyungsoo looked to his friends and back to the firefighter. He followed the male with the trio hot on his heels. Kyungsoo stopped when he saw the safe on the ground. He felt a sigh of relief when he saw it. He bent down to enter the combination and open it. He pulled out what were now his only belongings—his grandmother’s recipe book, a bag of glow in the dark stars, a photo of him and his grandmother, a journal his grandmother kept, and his signed copy of _Papercut._ He held the items close to his chest and thanked the firefighter, who returned to inspect the damage on the home. The fire was now dying down, thanks to the firemen. What was once an eggshell colored home was now replaced with a charcoal color and blown out windows. Kyungsoo looked away, tears threatening to fall once again.

“This is everything besides what I have in my car.” Kyungsoo looked to where his car was, thankful that he had parked on the street and not his garage. Kyungsoo handed Jongin the belongings while he went to his car, grabbing the backpack in the passenger seat. He placed the items in the canvas bag and slung it over his shoulder. He looked to Jongin.

“Can we go? It hurts to be here.” Kyungsoo asked, looking at the ground. Jongin nodded and wrapped an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, not forgetting to grab the plush bear before leaving. He waved off Sehun and Luhan, who looked worriedly at Kyungsoo. Jongin told Kyungsoo they could get his car tomorrow, and the two walked to Jongin’s home.  Jongin could tell Kyungsoo was on edge. He jumped lightly at every sound. Jongin held him tighter and ushered him into his home when they made it. Kyungsoo removed his jacket and put it on the coat rack. He sat on Jongin’s couch and unzipped his backpack, taking out the photo of his grandmother and putting it in his lap. Jongin looked at him from the kitchen while he prepared tea for Kyungsoo. Moments later, Jongin approached Kyungsoo with the tea, who thanked him and held it in his hands. Jongin started up the fireplace and sat next to Kyungsoo. He looked over to see the older staring at the wall, shaking slightly. Jongin sat up once more to grab a throw blanket. He went behind Kyungsoo and wrapped it around him. Kyungsoo turned his head slightly to look at Jongin, offering him a hint of a smile, before returning his focus to the wall. Jongin sat down once more, taking the television remote and turning on whatever last happened to be on and putting the volume almost on mute. He hoped it would distract Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo didn’t acknowledge it, Jongin figured he may want to be alone, so he started to get up to give Kyungsoo privacy. He felt his wrist being grabbed and pulled down.   
“Don’t go, please. I can’t be alone right now.” Kyungsoo said. Jongin sat back down and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

Kyungsoo began to feel a little less miserable after an hour of sitting with Jongin and watching the comedy that was on the screen. He was now more frustrated at anything. He didn’t feel good enough. He felt like he let down his grandmother. Kyungsoo was trying hard to fight the intrusive thoughts. The only reason he wasn’t completely broken was because he had his friends. He had Jongin. Though Kyungsoo hadn’t known Jongin for the longest time, Kyungsoo could feel them growing closer and closer as each day passed. The boy with the rose gold hair managed to creep his way into his life, and he didn’t mind at all.

“Thank you, Jongin.” Kyungsoo said after a long silence. Jongin jumped slightly at the sudden conversation, but relaxed when he saw a genuine smile on Kyungsoo’s face.

“Anything for you,” Jongin paused, “I mean, of course. The door is always open to you.”

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin for a moment longer before returning to the show.

_Anything for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kyungsoo. He needs a big hug--I feel so bad for making his life a nightmare.   
> Also, I'm a Forensics major and not a police officer. If things are inaccurate, I tried to depict them as well as I could.   
> Lastly, thank you for the kudos and comments thus far. It means a lot.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is violence in this chapter. Read at your own discretion.

Jongin woke up from the rays of light outside shining in his eyes. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep. He looked next to him to see Kyungsoo sleeping with his head on his shoulder. Jongin smiled and lifted Kyungsoo’s head slightly so he could get up and allow Kyungsoo to sleep more comfortably. Jongin looked at his phone. 7:32 am. It was earlier than he would usually get up. He made his way to his office to go through some paperwork and schedule interviews.

…

Kyungsoo woke up when he smelled a faint smell of cigarettes. He sat up and stretched his hands over his head. He woke with a feeling of dread and dried tears on his cheeks, most likely from the incident the night prior. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom, splashing water on his face before drying it off. He looked at himself. He could see the strain and exhaustion on his face; he just hoped no one else could. Kyungsoo followed the smell of the smoke to Jongin’s office. He saw Jongin switching from typing on his computer to scribbling something down on a bound notebook.

“Seven minutes.” Kyungsoo said, leaning against the door.

Jongin looked up, tapping the cigarette on the ash tray. “What?”

“Seven minutes. Every cigarette you smoke takes seven to eleven minutes off of your life.”

Jongin pressed the tip of the cigarette in the tray and discarded it. “I’ve been trying to stop. It’s my vice. I usually never smoke in the house.” Jongin chuckled lightly.

Kyungsoo sat in the chair in front of Jongin’s desk. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Jongin ran a hand through his hair. “I’m setting up interviews. Looks like I won’t have a social life for a little bit,” He sighed, “But forget that, I’m taking you shopping today.”

“You really don’t need to do that. I promise.” Kyungsoo raised both palms in Jongin's direction.

“I want to. We can go in a little bit. You can go make yourself comfortable in the guest room and I’ll bring you some clothes.”

Kyungsoo made his way upstairs, bringing his small amount of belongings with him. He placed them in a dresser near the door and took the clothes Jongin handed him. Jongin told him that any toiletries he needed would be in the bathroom. Kyungsoo thanked him and got ready. Kyungsoo wore the same jeans he had on, and put on the burgundy sweater Jongin lent him. It was a little big, but it was comfortable and would suffice. Kyungsoo exited the bathroom to see a wet haired Jongin mixing something in a pan on the stove. Kyungoso walked over to see what he was doing. Jongin was attempting to scramble eggs that were sticking to the bottom of the pan with mushrooms that were an unnaturally dark color.

“Do you want some help?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo.

“Yes, please.”

“Sit. I’ll take care of this.”

Kyungsoo was a master in the kitchen. Jongin watched him swiftly prepare breakfast for them, effortlessly seasoning tofu and flipping an omelet. He occasionally had to use his index finger to lift his glasses he put on  while cooking back onto the bridge of his nose. Sooner than later, Jongin heard Kyungsoo hum in satisfaction.

“There. All ready.” Kyungsoo put a vegetable omelet, seasoned tofu, multigrain rice, and kimchi in front of Jongin. Kyungsoo sat at the kitchen island alongside the taller.

“Wow, you’re just the whole package, aren’t you?” Jongin joked, “Is it took soon to ask for you to stay forever?”

Kyungsoo laughed. A genuine laugh that lifted Jongin's spirits to hear.

Once the two finished their meal and cleaned up, Jongin drove them to the Starfield Coex Mall Gangnam-gu. Jongin told Kyungsoo that it was the best place to shop.

Once they arrived, Jongin threw on a baseball cap and face mask. Kyungsoo finished up responding to the slew of texts from their group of friends asking if he was okay.  He chuckled lightly as he read the new name of their group chat.

10:48 am

_To: Jongin’s Fanboys_

thank you guys, ill message later w/ jongin atm

“So,” Jongin said, voice slightly muffled by his facemask, “There’s a store here I think you’ll love. Let me show you.” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s arm and led him inside the mall. Kyungsoo was still on high alert as he watched each person that passed by. Jongin wasn’t getting as many looks, though some curious glances were thrown in his direction. His appearance made him look like an idol in disguise.

“Here.” Jongin stopped in his tracks, causing Kyungsoo to bump into him slightly. Jongin led Kyungsoo into the store. Kyungsoo immediately understood why Jongin brought him there. The style of the clothing was definitely his type. Kyungsoo looked through the clothing, checking the pricetag of each item.

“Don’t look at that, Kyungsoo. This is on me. Anything you want today, I’ll pay for.” Jongin said, holding up a black and white striped shirt to Kyungsoo.

“No, I couldn’t ask you to do that. I have some money saved up; I’ll use it.” Kyungsoo said, taking ths shirt Jongin had in his hands and nodding in approval.

“Not happening. Look, you helped organize my fan signing and you inspired me to come out of my shell. It’s the least I can do. Plus,” Jongin rifled through the beige turtlenecks on the rack, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Kyungsoo sighed and gave Jongin a warm smile.

Three hours later and multiple trips back to the car, Kyungsoo had a new wardrobe. It was still hard for him to cope with the fact that everything he and his grandmother had were gone. Jongin helped him forget about it for a while. The younger was currently stopped in front of a pet store looking at a puppy through the glass.

“Kyungsoo, look at how cute he is!” Jongin put his hand up to the glass and the poodle pawed at the glass.

Kyungsoo bent down to the dog as well. “Want to go pet it?” Kyungsoo asked. Jongin looked at him excitedly.

“Yes! Let’s go in.” Jongin practically dragged Kyungsoo into the pet store and went to one of the employees. “Excuse me, do you think we could look at the dog in the window?” Jongin asked. The employee nodded and went into the back, returning with the puppy. He led the two to a secluded room where they could interact with the dog. He set the puppy down and left the room, allowing them to play with the dog. The puppy’s chocolate fur was curly and properly trimmed, making him look like a stuffed animal. The puppy immediately went to Jongin’s lap and rolled over.

“He is so adorable. I think I’m in love.” Jongin sighed and rubbed the puppy’s stomach.

“You kind of look like him,” Kyungsoo teased, “Why don’t you get him?”

Jongin looked at the dog and then to Kyungsoo. “Yeah, you think? I have always wanted a dog. It would be great company. Besides you of course.”

“Being a dog dad suits you. What will you name him?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Monggu. I have had that name picked out for the longest time.”

“Monggu it is.”

Jongin told the employee he would take the dog. He also bought all of the necessities for the dog, including a leash and collar. He put on  the collar so he could walk the dog out to his car. Jongin excitedly walked the dog, a hop in his step each time he glanced at the small creature and he followed him obediently. He put Monggu in Kyungsoo’s lap on the drive home, a hand outstretched to pet the dog all of the way back to his house. Once they made it home, they unloaded Kyungsoo’s clothing and brought the dog inside. The dog excitedly ran around the house. Kyungsoo poured a bowl of food and water and set it down. The two sat on the ground and threw a ball that Monggu would chase and bring back to them. The two were so enamored with the dog that they almost didn’t hear Jongin’s phone ringing.

“Jongin, your phone.” Kyungsoo said, half crawling to the coffee table to hand Jongin his phone.

“Hello? Wait, when? Thirty minutes? Okay, okay! See you soon.” Jongin hung up the phone and sat up. “I didn’t realize that I had four interviews scheduled today and a photoshoot. I have to go get ready.” Jongin dashed up the stairs.

Kyungsoo played with Monggu until he heard Jongin coming down the stairs. He was wearing a gray suit with a navy blue tie. His hair was styled with a few pieces hanging down onto his forehead.

“You look nice.” Kyungsoo said, standing up.

“Thanks,” Jongin grinned, fixing the cuff on his sleeve, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that I would be out. Make yourself at home, okay? I’ll text you when I’m on my way back.”

Jongin opened the door, pausing to look at Monggu “Be good to Kyungsoo, Monggu. We don’t want him leaving us.” He waved to Kyungsoo and closed the door.

A few hours after Jongin left, Kyungsoo got a phone call from Baekhyun.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Soo. So, we have some news about the fire.”_

“Okay, go ahead.”

  
_“It was started around 11:30 last night. Fire rescue arrived less than fifteen minutes after the call about the fire. It was started with gasoline, but there was an accelerator used to make the fire burn faster, hotter, and more intense. That’s why the windows all shattered almost immediately and the house was not salvageable. After the fire was extinguished, the firemen examined the scene and found no other salvageable items.”_

Kyungsoo sighed, his heartbeat increasing, “What about my brother? Has he been found?”

_“Unfortunately not,”_ Kyungsoo could hear Baekhyun typing on his computer through the silence, _“We tracked the number that he messaged you from and did find the phone. It was left at the park that night. It appears to be a burner phone. It did have twelve photos on it. Some of you inside the house, cooking, cleaning, things like that.”_

“He was watching me then. Do you think he knows where I am now?” Kyungsoo asked.

_“No, not from the looks of it. We patrolled the area and haven’t found any signs of him. We do have some good news, though. We looked up the college you said he went to. He never registered for classes. He went to orientation, but that’s it. We looked through his information and found out that he went by a different name in the states—that’s why we couldn’t find him. He went by Do Jung. He was arrested three times and was in jail for two years. He joined a gang while he was in jail. Once he was out, he allegedly attempted to murder a man. He’s still wanted, but he managed to flee back to South Korea. Since he had a different name and changed his appearance, he somehow got away with it. We need to find him as soon as possible. He’s extremely dangerous.”_

Kyungsoo’s mouth went agape in shock. He almost dropped the phone. “Murdered a man?” His voice was shaky.

_“Yes. We are working our hardest to get him, okay? Stay safe. I’ll see you soon.”_

Kyungsoo hung up the phone, biting his index finger nail in frustration. Maybe his brother was hoping he was home when he set the house on fire. His car was outside, after all. Kyungsoo needed to be brave, though. He didn’t want to cry anymore. Instead of being upset, he decided to bake. Cooking and baking always made Kyungsoo feel better.

Kyungsoo opted on making a chocolate cake. While it was baking, he also prepared fried chicken and namul. He put on music as he cooked to help him not think about his brother.

With the volume turned up high, Kyungsoo didn’t hear the front door open. He nearly dropped the steel chopsticks he had in his hands when he saw Jongin appear next to him.

“The Rose, good taste.” Jongin said. Kyungsoo lowered the volume and put his hand to his heart.

“You scared me! I think you took three years off of my life.” Kyungsoo took the last piece of chicken out of the oil, sprinkling it with sesame seeds.

“You were too busy singing to see my message that I was on my way, so who is really to blame here?” Jongin grinned and picked up Monggu.

Kyungsoo shrugged his shoulders and mumbled ‘fair’ before bringing the completed dishes to the island. “I made you food. Let’s eat.” Kyunsoo motioned for Jongin to sit at the island. He pulled the prepared cake out of the fridge. The exterior had a piped gradient of purple and gray on it.

Jongin eyed the cake, “Tell me why you’re not a chef again? Or a singer. I swear I heard the voice of an angel when I walked into my house.”

Kyungsoo laughed and picked up a piece of Korean fried chicken from the plate and stuffed it in Jongin’s mouth. “Eat.”

Over dinner, Jongin told Kyungsoo about the interviews and photoshoots. Jongin also shared that he had the next day booked completely with promotion work. “I have a break around five in the evening. I can swing by the bookstore and pick you up. I’m also going to drop you off in the morning. I don’t trust you going alone.”

“I have my car, you know.” Kyungsoo said, picking up a stray sesame seed from the counter with the pad of his finger.

Kyungsoo jutted out his bottom lip, “It will be easier if I just drop you off so I can pick you up. Okay? And, besides, I think having someone with me will help me with my nerves.”

The two finished their dinner and each had a slice of cake. Jongin gushed about how delicious the cake was while Kyungsoo eyed the frosting that made it's way onto Jongin's chin. When the two cleaned up, Kyungsoo sighed deeply. “So, I got a call from Baekhyun about my brother.”

“What did he say?” Jongin asked, his haze lingering on the blotchy bruise now forming a yellow halo around the rim of Kyungsoo’s temple and hairline.

“You’ll want to sit down for this.”

The two sat on the couch and Kyungsoo relived the information that Baekhyun told him. Jongin’s face visibly reddened with anger.

“I’m sorry, but I am going to be extra protective of you. He could kill you, Kyungsoo. When you’re not at work, you’re with me. Got it?” Jongin said. Kyungsoo was taken aback slightly by the dominance in his voice. He wanted to argue with the younger, but he knew it was not going to be a battle he was going to win. Kyungsoo was barely hanging onto his sanity at this point, and frankly, it was probably better for someone to be watching him at all times so he didn’t do something destructive.

Kyungsoo gave a nod. “And that means everything else is gone completely. There is no possibility of recovering any part of my grandmother’s house. All I have are the things we got today and the things I had in my safe.”

Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand with the cast on his own, his thumb grazing over Kyungsoo’s raw knuckles. He wondered when that happened, as he hadn’t noticed it previously. Kyungsoo wouldn’t dare tell him that he angrily punched the wall outside when he let out Monggu. “I know that it is going to be hard, but you have to push forward.”

Jongin felt the need to ask Kyungsoo why he had _Papercut_ tucked away in the safe with his important belongings, but he decided now was not the time.

Kyungsoo felt a weight lift off of his shoulders after he told Jongin about his brother. He knew he was somewhat protected being with Jongin. It also helped that Jongin had security cameras and alarms inand around his house. He claimed he installed them as soon as he moved into the home.

Jongin told Kyungsoo he had some work to do, so he dismissed himself to his office, soon coming back with a laptop in tow. He plopped down next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo asked if Jongin had any notebooks and pencils. Jongin pointed him to go down the hall and to the left to the library. Kyungsoo  went into the mentioned desk and retrieved a sketchbook and pencil, bringing them back to the couch.

“Before you start drawing, want to go upstairs? We can hang out in my room and you can draw there. Sorry, but it’s more comfortable there and I would prefer to keep an eye on you. You know, to protect you just in case. Just to make sure you're okay, I need you by my side” Jongin paused, trying to convince himself that protection was the reason why he wanted Kyungsoo with him, “Yeah.”

Kyungsoo smirked slightly, “Alright, lead the way.”

Kyungsoo followed Jongin to his room. Kyungsoo had only passed by briefly when Jongin was giving him a house tour. The room was at least four times the size of a master bedroom. It was eloquently decorated with pure white furniture that was a nice contrast to the black bedsheets and curtains. The bed was large, more than enough space for a couple, not that they were a couple. Kyungsoo set his sketchbook on the desk adjacent to the bed while he excused himself to change into some pajamas. They had thankfully remembered to get some that day, as well as underwear. Kyungsoo slipped on gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt. He put his glasses on and made his way back to Jongin’s room. Kyungsoo didn’t realize Jongin was changing as well, so he was taken aback when he walked through the door frame to see a topless Jongin pulling a sweatshirt over his head.

“Oh. Sorry.” Kyungsoo covered his eyes and turned around. Jongin laughed and took Kyungsoo’s arm from where he was standing and brought him into the room. Monggu trailed in behind Kyungsoo. Jongin closed the door and switched on the 84 inch television that was on the wall in front of the bed. Jongin picked up his laptop from the nightstand and at in his bed, stretching out his legs and putting his laptop on his lap. Kyungsoo gingerly picked up Monggu and his sketchbook, making his way to the spot next to Jongin.   Kyungsoo sat, crossing his legs and opened the sketchbook to the first page and began to draw. Kyungsoo drew the fur ball that was currently laying in between Jongin and Kyungsoo.

After a few moments of silence, Kyungsoo glanced over at Jongin to see his brow furrowed in frustration as the keys on the keyboard noisily clacked.

Kyungsoo continue drawing, careful to not shake the bed too much when he erased some of his mistakes. Monggu was easy to draw, as he was peacefully sleeping. Kyungsoo did the finishing touches on shading the dog’s fur and looked happily at the drawing. He signed it and flipped to the next page. He was lucky that there was a mirror on the wall just angled enough for Kyungsoo to see Jongin through it. Kyungsoo began to draw the male next to him, careful to not mess up his angular features. Kyungsoo used the side of the pencil to shade in his deep features and the tip of the pencil to accentuate the bed of hair that resided on top of his head. Kyungsoo had only completed the hair and eyes on the drawing when he heard Jongin next to him.

“And you can draw that well? What can’t you do, Kyungsoo?” Jongin whined. He looked more closely at the drawing, “Is that me?”

Kyungsoo set the pencil down and gave Jongin a better view of it, “It is. I’m glad you could tell. I also drew Monggu.” Kyungsoo flipped the first page of the sketchbook to show the drawing.

“Amazing,” Jongin scratched between Monggu’s ears, “I can’t tell which is the real one. Seriously. That looks like a photo.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks reddened, “You’re just saying that, but thank you.”

“No, really! Maybe I can write a book and you can illustrate it.” Jongin subconsciously rested his hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh, immediately retracting it once he realized what he did.

“We’ll see.” Kyungsoo smiled, going back to drawing.

Jongin hadn’t realized Kyungsoo had fallen asleep until he felt his head slump on his shoulder as it did that morning. Jongin carefully pried the pencil from Kyungsoo’s hands and took the sketchbook from his lap and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He continued writing for three more hours until he felt exhaustion taking over. He closed his laptop and placed it on the nightstand next to the sketchbook. He turned off the television and looked over to Kyungsoo, who was still sound asleep. He was now curled in a ball with Monggu’s head in his hand. Jongin pulled out the blanket from underneath him and put it over Kyungsoo and himself. He turned off the lights and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Kyungsoo was the first one awake. His eyes fluttered open. His eyes scanned the bed for Monggu and he saw him on the edge of the bed, stretched out and sleeping on his back. Kyungsoo then looked at the other mass in the bed. Jongin. He must have put the blanket over the two of them last night. Jongin was snuggled underneath the sheets. Kyungsoo could feel the body heat reverberating back onto him. He didn’t mind it. Every time he looked at Jongin, he felt dizzy. He couldn’t explain it, as it has never happened when he looked at someone else.

Kyungsoo decided to stop staring after it felt like he had for at least ten minutes and make himself useful. He crept out of the room and took a quick shower and then headed down the stairs to make breakfast. Jongin woke up not too long later with his hair styled so it was parted to the side, a black button down with a black choker and blue jeans ripped at the knees. He had a few interviews before his photoshoot, where they would style him. The two ate the prepared kimchi fried rice and tofu soup in peace. Not long after, they headed to the bookstore, where Jongin took Kyungsoo to work.

“I’ll be back at five, don’t forget!” Jongin said as he rolled up his window and drove away. Kyungsoo entered the bookstore and saw Luhan and Jongdae chatting behind the counter. They both looked up to see Kyungsoo and rushed to hug him.

“Hey, bud. How are you doing?” Jongdae tightened his embrace on Kyungsoo and Luhan hugged onto Kyungsoo’s arm.

“I’m okay, I’ll make it through this. I can’t be afraid anymore. Plus, Jongin has been super helpful. I’m lucky to have him as a friend.”

Jongdae and Luhan pulled away and smiled at Kyungsoo. Luhan emitted a ‘tch’ sound before resting his right elbow onto the counter.

“I saw his face plastered on nearly every newspaper this morning.” Jongdae remarked, tousling his hair.

“Me too! Sehun was joking about buying one and asking Jongin to sign it.” Luhan laughed at his own comment.

“He’s been really busy with interviews. He’s picking me up later since he doesn’t want me going out alone and I’m going to go with him to some.”

Jongdae furrowed his brows, “Baekhyun told me a little about the news of your brother. Please be careful, Kyungsoo. He only told us so we can help protect you and keep a look out.”

Kyungsoo nodded, understandably, “There’s no knowing on what he can do. But, forget that, let’s work hard today, okay?”

Luhan and Jongdae both held up their fists and nodded.

The day flew by, as the three were kept busy stocking the new shipments that came in around noon. Jongdae took the kid’s section, Luhan claimed the graphic novels, and Kyungsoo settled for the young adult books. They were close to the register, so he could quickly switch to the register when he needed to. During their lunch break, Yifan, Zitao, and Minseok came to visit to check on Kyungsoo. Minseok brought some flowers for the front of the store and a peony for Jongdae, which he trimmed the stem so he could put it in the front pocket of his shirt. Zitao couldn’t stay for long, as he had to go teach classes at the studio, since Jongin was busy.

Soon enough, it was creeping to five in the afternoon. The shop had slowed down enough to the point where Luhan sauntered over to the café and Jongdae in the back room playing a video game. Kyungsoo was watching outside of the window, still wary of where his brother could be. He felt like a pin drop could cause his heart to race. He felt relief when he saw Jongin’s car pull up in front of the bookstore. After waving goodbye to Jongdae and grabbing his backpack, he exited the bookstore. Jongin rolled down the window and waved to him. Kyungsoo entered the car to see Jongin looking completely different than he did in the morning. His hair was still parted to the side, but his bangs were hanging on his forehead and just past his eyebrows. He was wearing a red and white striped shirt with a thin checkered bandana tied around his neck, and black jeans.

“I see the photoshoot went well.” Kyungsoo said, placing his backpack on the ground.

“It was really weird to have so many people watching me and styling me, but they let me keep all of the clothes, so that’s not too bad!” Jongin put his foot on the break and changed the gearshift to drive. “There’s still some time before my interview. Would you like to stop and get something to eat?”

Kyungsoo remembered he only had four pieces of kimbap for lunch earlier, “Sure. Where is the interview? Maybe I can find something on the way.”

“It’s right near Myeong-dong.”

“Oh, there’s a restaurant just down there that my grandmother used to take me to when I was younger. Do you like jajangmyeon?”

“Of course. Just tell me where to go.”

The ride to the restaurant was short. It was a hole in the wall restaurant that his grandmother loved, partially because she was close with the family there—and the food was incredible from what Kyungsoo could remember. As soon as he opened the door, the elderly woman at the counter’s eyes widened.

“Do Kyungsoo? Is that you?” She asked, mouth agape. The woman had hurriedly moved from behind the counter to embrace Kyungsoo.

“Mrs. Kim. It’s been so long. How are you?” Kyungsoo held the woman’s hand in front of him.

“I’m so happy after seeing you! I am very sorry to hear about your grandmother and the incident. She was a dear friend.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kim. She adored you and your family.”

The woman looked from Kyungsoo to Jongin. “And who is this young man?”

“I’m Kim Jongin, pleasure to meet you.” Jongin bowed at Mrs. Kim.

“Ah, you’re that author, aren’t you? Well, I won’t keep someone so important waiting. Come sit!” She waved her hand toward an open table. Kyungsoo and Jongin sat down.

“You remember the twins, Jihoon and Yoongi? What about Hyuna? They all came to work here to help their grandmother. I’ll get one of them to serve you.” She bowed at them before making her way to the kitchen. Jongin and Kyungsoo idly chatted about Mrs. Kim and Jongin’s “fame” before two figures appeared before them.

“Kyungsoo! How are you, man?” One of the blonde boys before him said.

“I could hardly recognize you two. It’s been too long.” Kyungsoo got up to hug the two. He sat back down.

“Hyung, you’re back in Seoul?” The other blonde boy asked, crossing his arms.

“I am. You know the bookstore, Deer Reader? That’s where I work.”

The boys nodded. “Yoongi loves that place. Maybe we can come visit you sometime.”

Kyungsoo smiled, “I would like that. I’ll make sure to stop by again too. My friend Jongin,” Kyungsoo gestured to the boy on his right, “Has some business around here, so I told him this was the best place to go.”

“Oh yeah, Kai! I knew I recognized you,” Yoongi bowed, “I’ll go bring you guys some complimentary soju, but then we have to get back to work. Halmeoni will either yell at us for chatting, or the customers will. Hyuna will be your waitress.” Yoongi  went to the kitchen and Jihoon went to the table next to them.

Instead of Yoongi coming back, Hyuna did with the soju. She beamed when she saw Kyungsoo. Her blonde hair bounced as the made her way to the table. She set the tray down and outstretched her arms to give Kyungsoo a hug.

“I can’t believe it. Do Kyungsoo, in the flesh?” Hyuna laughed and squeezed Kyungsoo tighter. Jongin sat quietly as the two greeted each other, trying to not look physically jealous.

When Kyungsoo and Hyuna stopped their embrace, Kyungsoo immediately pointed to Jongin. “This is my friend, Jongin.”

Hyuna went over to give Jongin a hug as well. Hyuna had always been a loving and emotional person, so it was no surprise to Kyungsoo.

“Hi, Jongin. Look at you two! So handsome.” Hyuna clasped her hands together.

The three had a quick conversation and Hyuna and Kyungsoo caught each other up on what they had been doing within the years they hadn’t seen each other. Kyungsoo promised that he would bring some of his friends over soon and they could all get together. Hyuna took their orders, jajangmyeon for Jongin and ramyun for Kyungsoo. She waved as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Kim briefly stopped by while the food was being prepared.

“Kyungsoo, what do you think of Hyuna?” She asked.

Kyungsoo blinked up at her, “She’s a sweet girl. She always has been.” He took a drink of water.

“I think you two would be lovely together. How about I set you two up?”

Kyungsoo nearly choked on an ice cube in his water. “Mrs. Kim, as much as I appreciate it, I have to decline. I’m not really interested in her as more than a friend.”

Mrs. Kim huffed. “You have always declined every girl I have tried to set you up with, Kyungsoo. They have all been very sweet,” She crossed her arms, “What about you, Jongin? Or are you seeing someone? One with your looks must be engaged, no?”

Jongin laughed, “I’m only twenty-one. I am not engaged. Hyuna seems great, but I, uh,” he paused, “I’m…not interested.”

Mrs. Kim nodded, “Well, the next girl I find, you will fall head over heels with, Kyungsoo. Mark my words.” She winked at the two boys and went back to the front.

Kyungsoo and Jongin looked at each other and laughed.

“You hear that, Soo? Next girl she finds.” Jongin rubbed his thumb on the condensation forming on his glass of water.”

“Don’t think it’s possible, but I’ll let her think what she wants.”

Not long after, their food arrived. They tucked in, as they had to hurry to Jongin’s interview. Jongin marveled at how great the food was and Kyungsoo exchanged an ‘I told you so’ with him. They finished up and paid at the front. Kyungsoo and Jongin said goodbye to everyone and made their way to the location. The drive was short and Jongin was nervously babbling the whole way there.

“Have you been like this before every interview?” Kyungsoo asked, resting a comforting hand on Jongin’s bicep.

“Yes, I know. It’s embarrassing. Zitao told me that I had to stop calling him because I made him nervous.”

“It will be okay.” Kyungsoo’s squeezed his bicep and returned his hand to his lap.

Jongin parked the car and the two exited the vehicle.

“Time to turn into Kai and get some confidence.” Jongin said, taking in deep breaths. Once he calmed himself, the two walked into the large building, Kyungsoo staring in awe at how extravagant it was. It wasn’t long until he realized that it was the building where the daily news was filmed. Jongin was going to have his own segment, Kyungsoo figured. Jongin got his VIP badge at the front desk, where Kyungsoo received a ‘guest’ badge printed on sticker paper. He had to keep smacking his chest to keep the sticker from falling off.

Once they made their way to the sixth floor where they were dictated to go from the woman at the front desk, they were greeted with a raven-haired female holding a clipboard.

“Kim Jongin? This way. We are going to do touch ups and then we will take you to the recording studio.” Jongin followed the woman. Kyungsoo looked around in a confused manner, and decided to follow instead. Kyungsoo watched heads turn when Jongin entered the room. The makeup artist was a little too excited to work on Jongin. Her hands lingered on his shoulder as she applied a small amount of concealer under his eyes.

“You’re so handsome that I don’t even need to put makeup on you.” She said, using her ring finger to smooth out the product. Jongin chuckled.

“Okay, you’re up!” The initial woman returned and led them to the recording studio. She ushered Kyungsoo to wait behind the camera on the left-hand side of where Jongin would be sitting. He stood where he was told, watching Jongin be led to a cream colored couch in the of the room. The bright studio lights were all focused on the couch and Kyungsoo wondered how the usual interviewers weren’t constantly broken out in a sweat.

Soon enough, the weather woman Kyungsoo recognized from the news and one of the main hosts sat on each side of Jongin. He bowed to them both and flashed his signature smile. The brunette weather woman used her papers in her hand to cover her blush.

“Okay, in three, two, one…” The camera man at the front kept his eyes glued to the camera and extended his right hand, doing the countdown.

“Hello, and welcome to SM news! Today is quite a special day, because we are here with best-seller Kim Jongin, or better known as Kai!” The blonde host said. Kyungsoo watched the screen behind the cameraman as the camera panned to Jongin. Jongin smiled and gave a small wave to the camera.

“So, Jongin,” the brunette said, “Tell us a little bit about _Papercut_ ,” She pulled out a copy from the desk next to her and showed the camera, “And maybe what you are currently working on.”

“ _Papercut_ is very close to my heart. Jaejin is one of the main characters. All of his life, he sees a boy from a broken home struggling to hang on to life. One day, Jaejin doesn’t see the boy anymore and he is filled with regret. He makes it his mission to find Jisoo, the other main character, in the future and make up all of the lost moments they had together up. I would recommend reading the book’s summary if you would like a better description. I don’t think I did a very good job with my words,” Jongin chucked. The brunette smiled and put a hand on his thigh. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow, “My next book is a bit of a secret. My editor wouldn’t be too happy if I talked about it.”

“I, personally, am a huge fan of all of your works,” the brunette said, “But, my question is, when are you going to write romance? Someone as handsome as you has to be quite experienced.”

Jongin’s happy laughter was now replaced with nervous laughter. He looked for Kyungsoo and relaxed when he saw him giving him a thumbs up. “I’m not much of a romance author, but maybe someday. To be quite honest, I don’t think I could pull it off.”

“Are you telling us that Kai is a bachelor?” The blonde interjected, smiling into the camera.

“I’m not in a relationship, no.”

“What made you reveal your identity after such a long time?” The brunette now asked. Kyungsoo watched as the two progressively started to inch closer to Jongin.

Jongin laughed. “It is quite an interesting story. To me, at least. No one really knew except my editor, but someone very close to me found out. It made me realize that I couldn’t hide behind some persona and I had to be open about it. Kai is a huge part of me, after all, so why hide it?”

The two women nodded. The man behind the camera used both of his hands to form a ‘t,’ indicating that they needed to wrap up the interview.

“Well, unfortunately, we have to put this interview to an end. We would love to interview you again, especially when you reveal your next book. Kim Jongin, everyone!” The brunette extended her hand in Jongin’s direction. He stood up to bow and wave at the camera. The camera panned away and the cameraman yelled ‘cut.’

Jongin bowed to all of the camera man and shook the hands of the two women that interviewed him. They tried to continue their conversation, but Jongin looked directly at Kyungsoo and smiled. He made his way over to the shorter.

“How did it go?” Jongin asked.

“Incredible. You couldn’t have been any more charming if you wanted to. I think the interviewers are in love.” Kyungsoo nodded in their direction. Jongin looked over and waved at them.

“Not interested. Ready to go? It’s been a long day.” Jongin asked. Kyungsoo nodded and Jongin threw an arm over his shoulder. They walked out and immediately headed back to Jongin’s house. Jongin made sure to take the other entrance to the gated community, so Kyungsoo would not have to relive the horrible incident of the fire a couple of days prior. Kyungsoo looked at the time on his phone. 9:28pm. He subconsciously yawned as Jongin pulled into his garage. Jongin closed the garage as they exited the vehicle.

“You okay?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah, just tired.” Kyungsoo responded.

…

The next day was the same as the day before. Jongin dropped Kyungsoo off at work, telling him he would pick him up at six. When Kyungsoo got out of work,they could go to the movies. Kyungsoo was looking forward to the movies, since the last time he went was with his grandmother when he was sixteen. 

When it inched closer to six, Kyungsoo received a text from Jongin.

5:48pm

_From: Jongin_

Going to be late, photoshoot running overtime. I’ll pick you at the house around 7pm?

Kyungsoo sighed at his phone. Not because Jongin was running late, but Kyungsoo knew how physically exhausted Jongin probably felt. Kyungsoo opted for not saying anything else to Jongin, as he didn’t want to worry him anymore than he already was. Kyungsoo was closing the shop that day, and it was Jongdae’s day off.

Kyungsoo locked the door at the bookstore at six. He decided to go to the nearby market to pass some time before he went back to Jongin’s house. He picked up some produce before paying and placing it in his backpack. Kyungsoo walked back with his earbuds in, listening to Jonghyun's solo work. He smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait to spend time with Jongin. Kyungsoo’s emotions worked before his brain. He didn’t quite realize his affections grew stronger for Jongin each day. The writer may have always been on his mind, but Kyungsoo resorted the feelings as him being grateful Jongin let him stay in his home.

Kyungsoo crossed the bridge that led to the neighborhood and began to take the keys out of his pocket. He put his earbuds back into his pocket. When he approached the house, he heard Monggu barking.

“I’ll be in soon, Monggu!” Kyungsoo said through the door. He put the key in the lock and turned it. The door swiftly opened and Kyungsoo entered. Upon closing, a hand held the door open to prevent it from closing. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened, fearful of who it could be. The door was shoved open, and there stood Joon. Kyungsoo tried to push him away, but his brother was too strong.

“I have to say that I was quite disappointed when I heard on the news that no body was found in the house,” Joon let out a tsk sound, “Also that I was wanted? Did my baby brother report me?”

“I suggest you leave right now and never come back. You’re going to get caught, Joon. They know about you and the police are on your tail. It’s over. Just leave now.”

Joon scoffed, “It’s far from over. I was lucky enough to see you walking here today. Whose house is this anyway? I remember that when mom and dad abandoned you here, you always looked longingly at this place.”

“It’s none of your business.” Kyungsoo gently pulled the phone out of his pocket to check the time. 6:50pm. Ten minutes.

Joon grabbed Kyungsoo’s phone and slid it across the floor. Monggu ran towards the phone. Kyungsoo hoped he wouldn’t hurt Monggu.

Without his phone, Kyungsoo counted the seconds in his head. Nine minutes and thirty-eight seconds.

“It’s funny. When I decided to burn down that hell hole, it made me realize, I didn’t want anything she had, I wanted the world around you to crumble.”

“I don’t know what the hell I ever did to you, Joon. But, it’s not worth it. I don’t care anymore.” Eight minutes and forty-eight seconds.

“But it’s what you didn’t do, little brother. You know mom and dad weren’t good people, yet you continued to act like a saint when they treated you like garbage. When I treated you like garbage. I wanted you to fight back and be one of us. We could have been a good team, you know.”

“And embezzle? Steal? Hurt people? You may find joy in making other’s lives miserable, but I don’t. You have taken everything from me now, are you happy? It’s what you wanted.” Kyungsoo gently began to back up more toward the kitchen.

“Actually, not quite everything. You’re still breathing, aren’t you?” Joon inched toward Kyungsoo.

Six minutes and twenty-two seconds.

Monggu ran at Joon and bit at his shoelace. Joon glanced down and back up at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo shook his head at his brother.

“Don’t, Joon. He’s not even mine.” Kyungsoo half lied. Jongin explicitly told Kyungsoo Monggu was theirs.

Joon bent down to shove the dog away. Monggu yapped and hid in the corner of the room. Kyungsoo sighed in relief. At least Monggu was safe.

Joon stood back up and eyed the house. “This is a nice place. Maybe I’ll have a look around once I’m done with you. Who knows.” He chuckled. Joon paced around the living room momentarily before making his way back to Kyungsoo.

 Kyungsoo backed up until his hipbone hit the island in the kitchen. He eyed the drawer with the knives in it and then glanced back up at his brother.

Four minutes and twelve seconds.

Joon smirked and shoved Kyungsoo into the wall next to the kitchen. His brother must have realized what he was doing. Joon’s hands traveled up to Kyungsoo’s neck and tightly wrapped themselves around his neck. Kyungsoo squirmed and used all of his strength to push Joon away. He managed to knee Joon in the stomach, which caused him to let go. Kyungsoo ran as far as he could before he felt a kick to the back of his knee. Kyungsoo fell forward and quickly got up. He elbowed Joon in the ribcage. Joon grunted and punched Kyungsoo in the jaw. Kyungsoo saw stars, but he still managed to shove Joon back.

Two minutes and eight seconds.

Joon lunched forward and shoved Kyungsoo against the wall in the living room. “Game over.” He grinned and returned a first grasp around Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo couldn’t move—he was exhausted. He kicked his legs, but Joon shoved his body against Kyungsoo’s to prevent him from moving. Kyungsoo felt his feet lift slightly from the floor.

Kyungsoo could feel the air escaping his body. He could feel the blood in his body rushing to his face. He could feel the life draining from his body. Visions of Kyungsoo’s grandmother flashed through his head. Their smiles, laughter, tears, and joy. Every moment sparked a memory in his mind. Kyungsoo could see the night sky when his grandmother told him to look at the stars. Kyungsoo used the last of his energy to look out the window. There were no stars in the sky.

Joon tightened his grip. Kyungsoo could feel himself choking. He now saw Jongin and his friends. All of them there for him through it all. He could never repay them. He could never see Jongin smile again or holding his hand, telling him everything was going to be okay.

Eight seconds.

Kyungsoo felt the numbness running through his body. He could feel the last of the air in his lungs escaping him. It was game over.

Four seconds.

Three seconds.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

Two seconds.

One second.

Kyungsoo’s mind went blank. The only thing he could feel were the hands around his neck removing themselves. Kyungsoo collapsed to the ground in a ball. He took in deep breaths and coughed profusely. He managed to open his eyes to see a blur in front of him. Kyungsoo’s brother was now on the ground with someone on top of him.

Kyungsoo tried to regain his composure. His breaths became less labored and his vision not as blurry. He could feel a warm pair of hands wrap around his body. Kyungsoo looked to where his brother last was to see him on the ground, motionless.

“I’m so sorry, Kyungsoo. I should have been here sooner. I did it again, I almost lost what was the only thing important to me. I can never forgive myself. I almost lost you.” Jongin sobbed as he held onto Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo weakly wrapped his arms around Jongin. “What do you mean, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked.

Jongin hiccupped as he began to talk. “I was a foster child, going from different foster homes my whole life. I spent five years living in this house as a foster child. That’s when I saw you for the first time. I saw how broken you were—how exhausted you were. I told myself that I would try to save you if anything happened to you. I watched you every day from the sun room, wishing I could heal your wounds. The last time I ever saw you, you were being dragged from your grandmother’s house. I never saw you again after that. I swore to myself that I would find you, and I did. Kyungsoo, you’re Jisoo. It’s you, it’s always been you.”

Kyungsoo was now crying with Jongin. The two were huddled on the ground with their arms around each other.

“It’s always been you. I bought this house in hopes to find you again, and I did. I began writing when I was fifteen, around the time I first saw you. You were my muse. I have nothing without you. You may have lost everything, but you are my everything.”

Police sirens were now in the background, getting louder at each second.

Kyungsoo didn’t know what to say. All of the pieces fell into their respective places. When Kyungsoo felt as if someone was watching him, it was Jongin. The boy who watched from a distance that Kyungsoo was too traumatized to acknowledge was Jongin. The candy and bandages that Kyungsoo would find on the doorstep every summer when he was younger was Jongin. Kyungsoo could only curse at himself for being so oblivious the whole time. Kyungsoo was never alone after his grandmother left, Jongin was there every step of the way.

“It was you.” Kyungsoo had a million words to say, but when he looked in Jongin’s eyes, he forgot them all.

Kyungsoo turned to look at where his brother last was, still holding on tightly to Jongin. He saw his brother now stirring. His brother slowly got up and Jongin and Kyungsoo backed up. Jongin put a protective hand in front of Kyungsoo and looked Joon dead in the eye. Kyungsoo looked out of the window to see police cars and what looked like Sehun’s car pulling into Jongin’s driveway.

Joon faced them, spitting out blood. He reached for his back pocket to reveal a pistol. Kyungsoo’s breathing quickened. Joon cocked the gun and pointed it at Jongin and Kyungsoo.

“I told you it’s game over.” Joon tilted the gun.

“Mr. Do. Drop the gun!” Kyungsoo looked to the front door. Baekhyun, Junmyeon, and two officers Kyungsoo didn’t recognize had their guns cocked at Joon.

Joon looked to them and shook his head.

Kyungsoo could only remember hearing four shots go off. One in his direction and two into his brother. Kyungsoo watched as the first one went in his direction. The second one went off in his brother’s leg to try and stop him. When his brother sent another shot off into their direction, his brother was shot again. This time in the chest. Kyungsoo watched as the figure next to him and the one in front of him collapsed. Kyungsoo immediately looked to Jongin. Kyungsoo could see blood staining the side of Jongin’s shirt. Kyungsoo frantically lifted up Jongin’s shirt. Kyungsoo ripped off the sweater he had on over his tee shirt and applied pressure to Jongin’s would. Jongin put an arm on Kyungsoo’s forearm.

“It’s okay, Soo. It just grazed me.” Jongin said through gritted teeth. Kyungsoo’s adrenaline was so high that he didn’t even feel the deep colored bruise forming around his neck.

The bullet that didn’t hit either of them was lodged into the side of the chestnut bookcase in the living room. The other had fallen to the ground. Kyungsoo continued applying pressure to Jongin’s wound. He glanced over at his brother’s now lifeless body. He watched as two crime scene cleanup technicians walked through the door and covered the body. Jongin turned Kyungsoo’s face towards him.

“Don’t look.” Jongin said, managing a smile. He thumbed away the tears on Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo gave him a sad smile.

Once Jongin was able to stand, Kyungsoo put Jongin’s arm over his shoulders and walked him outside. Every single one of their friends were standing outside behind the crime scene tape, including Baekhyun and Junmyeon.

“Jongin! Kyungsoo!” The group ran toward the two boys.

Kyungsoo gently sat Jongin down in the grass, so his back was resting against the wall of the house. Luhan and Sehun embraced Kyungsoo. Though Kyungsoo was in pain, he hugged them back tightly. They made their way to Jongin, and Kyungsoo exchanged an embrace with each of his friends.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon smiled sadly at Kyungsoo. “Are you okay, Kyungsoo? Jongin had contacted us as soon as he saw the door open. We came as quickly as we could.”

“I’ll be okay, eventually. Thank you for saving our lives.”

At that moment, Monggu ran out the door with his tail in between his legs. Kyungsoo bent down to pick up the scared puppy.

Baekhyun stretched out his hand to pet the puppy. “We told you we would always be there for you, Kyungsoo. I’m just relieved that you won’t be hurt anymore.”

Kyungsoo handed Junmyeon the puppy and excused himself. Zitao and Yixing were currently applying pressure to Jongin’s wound. An EMT came over to Jongin and ushered for them to take him to the ambulance. Jongin declined a trip to the hospital, and the EMT’s cleaned up his wound there, as it was nowhere near fatal.

Once the scene was deemed complete of investigation and cleaned, the group, minus Baekhyun and Junmyeon, who had to go back to the station, made their way into Jongin’s house. 

Minseok and Yifan prepared tea for everyone and they comforted the slightly shaken boys.  They all sat together. The group decided to give Kyungsoo the space he wanted—he did just witness a traumatic event, after all.

Kyungsoo sat on the windowsill and stared blankly at the sky. He needed to think. He should have realized it was Jongin all along. All signs pointed toward him. The only problem for Kyungsoo was that he never was a very emotional person. He had never been attracted to anyone, or even considered loving anyone. It took Kyungsoo years after he became friends with Sehun to even hug him. The group of friends he made in Seoul all welcomed him with open arms, and Kyungsoo was thankful that the love Sehun had showed him allowed him to become closer with the group faster. Jongin was a different story, though. Kyungsoo could look at Luhan or Jongdae and feel admiration and thanks for being their friend. He felt differently when he looked at Jongin. On one hand, he was amazed every day at how kind and welcoming Jongin was. On the other hand, when they connected, Kyungsoo felt his cheeks heat up, his heart beat faster, and never wanted Jongin’s longing stares to end. What could it mean?

Kyungsoo took a drink of his tea and returned his attention to the sky. This time, when he looked up, he saw a star. One star in the sky shining more brightly than he had ever seen. That’s when it clicked.

_It’s love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally coming together for poor Kyungsoo.   
> There will be technically two more chapters left, with one being a sort of epilogue.   
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

The next day, Kyungsoo didn’t see much of Jongin. When he had woken up, Jongin wasn’t there. He hadn’t talked to Jongin since his confession the night prior. Kyungsoo had concluded that he had left for work, so instead, he took Monggu for a walk.

Once he returned, he showered and headed down to the kitchen. Luhan had told him to not come into work, so Kyungsoo decided that he would express his gratitude toward his friends by preparing them lunches and making his grandmother’s chocolate chip cookie recipe for them. Kyungsoo felt the comfort in making her recipes and cooking very therapeutic—especially after such a horrifying night.

Kyungsoo tried to avoid the living room as much as possible. The scene was cleaned, but he couldn’t shake the memories. Earlier, he took note of the splotchy bruises that lined his neck, so he threw on a navy-blue turtleneck.

The bentos were finished two hours later, as were the cookies. Kyungsoo carefully wrapped them up and made his way out to bring them to his friends. He first stopped at the café to bring the meals to Chanyeol, Sehun, and Yifan. They all thanked him and gladly took the meals. Kyungsoo asked them if they knew where Jongin was, and his question was returned with three heads shaking. Kyungsoo left and brought the meals to the rest of his friends. No one knew where Jongin was, not even Yixing.

Kyungsoo knew he probably should have called him, but he figured that Jongin was probably busy.

The day quickly became the evening, and the evening quickly became midnight. Jongin still wasn’t back. Kyungsoo had tried sleeping, but he was woken up three times by his nightmares. His cheeks were stained with dried tears. Kyungsoo got up and checked once more for Jongin. The house was empty, besides him and Monggu. Kyungsoo looked at the desk in his room and he sighed at the incomplete drawing of Jongin, opting to work on it before he attempted to sleep. No luck. After narrowing down every place Jongin could be, Kyungsoo concluded that there was only one place Jongin could have gone. Kyungsoo pulled on some jeans and a jacket. He put Monggu on a leash and they walked.

Kyungsoo buried his chin deeper into his jacket as he eyed the entrance to the dance studio. He tried for the door and, surprisingly enough, it was open. He made his way to the practice room where he could hear music playing. Move by Jongin’s favorite artist, Taemin, was playing. Kyungsoo glanced in the room to see Jongin dancing the choreography from the video perfectly. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in his throat as he watched the younger dance. Jongin had so much passion.

Kyungsoo was in such a trance, they he didn’t feel Monggu’s leash being tugged out of his hands and the puppy running at Jongin. Jongin stopped dancing and looked at Monggu and then at Kyungsoo.

Jongin picked up Monggu with one hand and fiddled with the strings on his hoodie with the other.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo said, awkwardly entering the room.

“Hey.” Jongin responded, averting his glance to the ground.

“I hadn’t heard from you.” Kyungsoo crossed his arms and kept his attention on Jongin, though Jongin was looking at everything but Kyungsoo.

“Oh, you know how it is. Work,” Jongin forced a chuckle, “Anyway, it’s been crazy, we better get going. Wow, it’s already midnight, that’s wild. I didn’t even rea-“

“Jongin.”

“The interviews were crazy today. I just stopped by here because I figured, hey Jongin, why not? You like to danc-“

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo gently walked toward the other. Jongin had placed Monggu back on the ground and was frantically waving his hands.

“And this song is really good. I mean, Taemin is amazing. Not that he’s the only person I listen to, of course. I like all of Shinee. Not that I only listen to Shinee, I also love-“

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo said more loudly, grabbing both of his shoulders and looking at him. Jongin finally looked up from the ground at Kyungsoo. “Just stop it.”

Jongin’s eyes were filled with confusion. “Stop what?”

Kyungsoo almost rolled his eyes. “None of this has been easy. You have been avoiding me all day. I didn’t even get to talk to you about last night.”

“Talk about what?” Jongin asked.

Kyungsoo could feel himself getting angry and tears forming in his eyes. “Us? What else? What you told me yesterday. I had time to think,” Kyungsoo sighed deeply, “ It’s so stupid.”

Jongin’s eyes were now filled with disappointment. He bit his lip.

“Stupid that I didn’t realize it sooner. Here I was, thinking that I had lost everything, when I really gained something. When my brother came in last night, the sky was empty and filled with darkness. You saved me, Jongin. For that, I can’t thank you enough. When I looked back at the sky later that night, I saw a star. That’s when it clicked. Jongin, I love you. I don’t expect you to return that. You saw me as someone you wanted to protect and probably nothing more, but I had to say it. You’re the only person I have ever truly loved.”

Jongin stiffened.

Kyungsoo was stupid. Of course Jongin didn’t love him back. He only saw him as a friend.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo, maybe you are stupid. I meant it when I said that you are my everything. I would not be in the position I am if it was not for you. I have been in love with you since I first saw you. Do you know how hard it was to keep away from you so long; to not tell you right away? Pretty damn hard,” Jongin laughed at himself, “I ran away this morning because I was scared. I did have some work, but it was mostly out of fear. I have loved you for so long and my heart hurt so much every time I saw you. After last night, I just panicked. I’m weak, Kyungsoo.”

“Jongin, you’re not. You have been through so much. I’m just glad our paths crossed again. I think we are soulmates. It would only make sense for us to be after going through everything we have and still finding each other. ”

“Soulmates.” Jongin raised his hands to cup Kyungsoo’s cheeks and closed the distance between them after so long of longing.

_If you ever feel lost, look up to the stars. My heart is always with you._

Kyungsoo had his grandmother in the stars and the love of his life in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post the last chapter after chapter eight, since this chapter is very short.


	9. Chapter Nine - Epilogue

_Eight months later_

Kyungsoo still had nightmares periodically, but he now had Jongin to hold him tightly and whisper in his ear that everything was going to be okay. Everything felt right when they were together. Not a day went by where they would tire of each other’s smiles, embraces, and touches.

Kyungsoo was there for Jongin when he was nearly ripping his hair out in frustration over his next chapter, and Jongin was there for Kyungsoo when his memories got the best of him. Kyungsoo’s permanent scars on his body may have remained from all of the trauma in his life, but the ones on his heart faded every time Jongin kissed him.

Jongin sometimes told Kyungsoo that Kyungsoo deserved better. Jongin beat himself up over the fact that Kyungsoo had to endure so much abuse, and Jongin was too weak to do anything. Kyungsoo only ever got angry at Jongin when he spoke down on himself. He told Jongin that he couldn’t have done anything, even if he wanted. His parents were well-known for being con artists and criminals, after all. Kyungsoo was grateful that Jongin didn’t do anything, as Kyungsoo’s parents and brother didn’t hesitate to destroy anyone or anything close to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo often found himself being watched by the younger. When he took note of it and looked at Jongin, his cheeks would turn a rosy color, and he would look at the ground. Kyungsoo’s whole body was filled with love when he would catch the love of his life too embarrassed to show just how much he loved him. Kyungsoo was no better. His heart would flutter when Jongin would practice dancing, or when he was gently tapping away on the keyboard.

Jongin hated to admit it, but he loved when Kyungsoo would draw him. He would often find little drawings of himself on napkins, or sketches of him on the nightstand from when Kyungsoo would silently  scribble away at his sketchbook when they watched movies together, or when Jongin was proofreading. Kyungsoo had a difficult time showing his emotions, but every little drawing was just a depiction of his love.

…

“Kyungsoo, you’re making me nervous.” Jongin had his hands wrapped tightly around Kyungsoo’s forearm. Kyungsoo had told him that he was taking Jongin somewhere and put a blindfold on him.

Kyungsoo kissed the side of Jongin’s head and adjusted the blindfold, to assure Jongin couldn’t see. “You’ll be okay. Alright, take one step, and one more.”

Jongin listened and he felt Kyungsoo move from him. Jongin blindly reached for the older.

“I’m just opening a door. Okay, move forward four steps.”

Jongin did so and felt Kyungsoo slip his hand into his. Kyungsoo lifted Jongin’s blindfold.

Before him was his publication team, his management team, his friends, and Mrs. Kim, all smiling brightly. They were in Mrs. Kim’s restaurant. All of the tables had been pushed together and were filled with people Jongin held close to his heart.

Jongin looked at Kyungsoo. “You did this?”

Kyungsoo smiled to Jongin. “With the help of Mrs. Kim, Hyuna, Yoongi, and Jihoon, yes. We wanted to find a way to celebrate the release of _Natural Disaster_ tomorrow.”

Jongin tightly embraced his boyfriend, who hugged him back just as tightly. Jongin had been nervous for his new book release. He always got that way the day before, but he never had anyone who went to these lengths for him. Jongin bowed to each person at the table and hugged Mrs. Kim. The three sat at the table.

“My baby is all grown up. His fifth book release. They grow up so quickly.” Yixing drew a fake tear on his cheek with his finger.

“Speaking of your book, here is the very first finished copy of the book,” Junmyeon opened the bag hanging on his chair to reveal the forest green novel, “Yixing didn’t trust himself with it, so he asked me to hold it.”

Junmyeon handed the book to Jongin. Jongin looked at Kyungsoo. “For you.”

Kyungsoo took the book from Jongin and opened it, excitedly examining the book. Jongin was adamant to not let Kyungsoo see any of it before it was published. Kyungsoo opened to the dedication page.

_To my Jisoo,_

_It’s been you all along. My heart has belonged to you since the first time we laid eyes on each other_.

To not draw attention and spoil it for everyone else at the table, Jongin took Kyungsoo’s hand underneath the table and squeezed it. Kyungsoo planted a kiss on Jongin’s jawline, whispering a ‘thank you’ in his ear.

“I love you.” Jongin said, locking eyes with Kyungsoo.

“Hey, gross.” Luhan snapped in front of their faces.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, “I think we are the tamest couple at this table. Don’t even start.”

Luhan looked to Minseok and Zitao, who nodded in agreement.

“He’s right. And you’re the worst.” Zitao pointed a finger at Luhan.

More nods from Baekhyun and Sehun were exchanged.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at Luhan and moved closer to Jongin, drawing circles on the younger’s knucles with his thumb.

“Food’s ready!” Hyuna announced, making her way out of the kitchen with Jihoon and Yoongi. It took them three trips, and Yifan and Kyungsoo’s help to get everything to the table. Kyungsoo ushered for the three to join them.

They all sat at the table and raised their glasses of soju.

“To Jongin.” Yixing said.

“To Jongin.” They all repeated.

They drank their glasses and dug in.

Jongin couldn’t help but look at Kyungsoo periodically throughout the outing--hearts practically in his eyes as he did so. He was so grateful for him. Little did he know, Kyungsoo was just as grateful for the other. Jongin knew he has the rest of his life to spend staring at the elder and memorizing every freckle on the boy’s face, but every second with Kyungsoo was precious. Jongin subconsciously set down his chopsticks and brought that same hand to feel the breat pocket of his jacket, assuring himself that the onyx box was still in it. He smiled to himself when the felt the familiar shape graze his fingertips.

_I’ll never leave you alone for as long as I live._

_To my soulmate._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for Papercut! It's very bittersweet to end it, since it holds a special place in my heart, but I'll continue writing more works. Thank you to those who have read, commented, given kudos, and so much more. Admittedly, I get very nervous every time I post, and seeing the positivity really helps and encourages me. I have many prompt ideas in my head, so hopefully I can get some of them into stories that will be about EXO and other groups!  
> Again, thank you so much! I have a fanfiction in the works now, and I have the first half posted. It's called 'Let It Bleed'. It's a post-apocalyptic work inspired by the Fallout games.  
> If you have any suggestions for pairings/fic ideas, feel free to message me on Tumblr or Instagram.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work I have ever posted on ao3. I'm pretty nervous about it, but I am mustering up the courage. I hope anyone who reads it enjoys it. I have had it written for a couple of months now. I know it's not perfect by any means, but it is my first completed work.  
> My Instagram and Tumblr are the same as my ao3 (ohsehunseoul).


End file.
